


Эта чёртова дверь

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Хёнвон мог поработать для всех этих людей проводником в мир чудес. Но это даже звучало не очень, поэтому он посчитал, что для каждого посетителя время должно быть своим, не раньше и не позже, чем они сами созреют или попадут в магазин по случайности. Как сам Хёнвон, который игнорировал чёртову дверь три месяца, чтобы по глупой случайности попасть в другой мир, и теперь быть не в состоянии покинуть его. Даже если не очень-то и хотелось.magicshop!auочень многочисленные камео
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Эта чёртова дверь

Ему, чёрт возьми, просто стоило пройти мимо. Каждый день проходить мимо, как сотне других людей, которые обтекали эту дверь, как вода, не замечая странного препятствия. Дверь не могла никуда вести, она была одинаковой с обеих сторон и стояла прямо посреди улицы. Ни забора вокруг. Ни здания рядом. Никого она, кажется, не смущала, как современный арт-объект или что-то в этом роде. Только где толпы туристов, где хипстеры у весьма симпатичного и старомодного фона для фотографий?

За несколько месяцев Хёнвон не встретил ни души, которая бы не игнорировала дверь. За несколько месяцев из трёх лет с момента, который предпочитал так же игнорировать сам Хёнвон. С момента переезда на более оживлённую улицу, ближе к новой работе, дальше от собственных мыслей и совсем вплотную к истощающей усталости. И в таком состоянии самому ничего узнавать не хотелось, и дверь огибать удавалось, не выдавая ни капли любопытства. Только иногда рукой тянуло провести по сухому тёплому краю, шелушащемуся от краски, оплетённому дикими растениями, которые и асфальт пробить сумели, что им какое-то рассыпающееся дерево. Кажется, ни у кого таких порывов больше не было, но у Хёнвона сил не осталось что-то замечать в других людях.

— Чёртова дверь, — с улыбкой фыркал он, оббегая будто из ниоткуда возникающую преграду на пути одним солнечным днём.

— Чёртова дверь, — едва не задевал он зонтом дерево, да что там говорить, он чуть носом не уткнулся в её край из-за плотной завесы дождя вокруг.

— Чёртова дверь! — почти шипел он, на ходу натягивая пальто ещё на подлёте к тротуару. Вокруг было непривычно людно даже для центра города, какой-то праздник, какие-то гуляния, толпа туристов заняла весь тротуар в обе стороны, совершенно не торопясь расходится. Кажется, он безумно опаздывал, впервые за последние годы, состоящие из дома и работы, работы и дома, и снова по кругу. Кажется, ему совсем не нравилась идея тереться об этих радостных и компанейских людей, и от бы всё отдал, чтобы хоть секунду побыть не в толпе.

Около двери, по обыкновению, было пусто. И вся эта затея была глупой и чудной, но он не стал уворачиваться, не стал отходить в сторону, он схватился за ручку, даже не сомневаясь в глубине души, что дверь может быть заперта. Это же чёртова дверь посреди улицы, зачем ей ещё и открываться? Но замок повернулся под пальцами, ручка дёрнулась, и эта секунда без давки и чужих удивленных взглядов в момент, когда он проходил сквозь дверь, заставила его блаженно прикрыть глаза. 

Хоть на секунду, он хотел побыть один, отключиться от всего лишнего и снова стать собой. Хотел найти для себя самого другой, верный путь. Хотел успеть туда, где его ждут. Он хотел заново научиться жить.

Хотел, но не ожидал, что за его спиной раздастся громкий хлопок закрывшейся двери, а вокруг станет так пусть и тихо. Ни празднества, ни снующих людей, ни оглушающего звука тикающих громко часов на запястье, показывающих, насколько он уже опоздал, столбом стоя на месте. Не могут же люди в утренний час-пик внезапно и моментально разбрестись по углам? Не может же улица оказаться вдруг покинутой всеми, кроме него одного? Не ушёл ли он на пороге этой чёртовой двери в прострацию так надолго, что люди поторопились сбежать подальше от зависшего драматичной живой скульптурой парня? 

Так странно, так нереально, так нелепо. Хёнвон в отчаянии потёр лицо ладонями. Хёнвон дёрнул себя за прядь длинных — и когда они успели так отрасти? — волос, пусть даже хотелось на самом деле ущипнуть себя, да побольнее. Приводя в чувство, заставляя поверить в реальность происходящего, подталкивая к единственному важному сейчас действию. Не рефлексировать посреди тротуара он собирался, ему стоило поторопиться и бегом бежать на работу, чтобы не потерять ставшее привычным за три года место, слишком привычное и не напрягающее, чтобы от него отказаться. Аренду платить будет нечем. Рассчитывать будет не на кого, ведь так? Он запихнул мёрзнущие руки в карманы, смотря больше на тротуар, чтобы не глазеть по сторонам, и быстрым шагом направляясь вперёд и только вперёд. Мимо кварталов своего привычного района, изображая из себя самого скучного человека, спешащего на работу. Где, возможно, он сможет встретить хоть кого-то. Где, возможно, он найдёт своих напарников по смене, которые будут недоумённо смотреть в окна на пустые улицы и сокрушаться, что они попали в какой-то глупый фильм ужасов. В любом случае, домой возвращаться было абсолютно бессмысленно — Хёнвона не ждал никто, да и соседей он сторонился всё время с момента переезда.

Поэтому — работа. Поэтому его шаг становился всё быстрее, до самого порога торгового центра, на его счастье, не запертого, на его счастье, не покинутого. Где-то в глубине второго этажа, где-то за неудобным поворотом и стойкой с кофе, в которую он иногда влетал поутру, сонно и на автомате торопясь на смену, где-то в магазине, где работал Хёнвон, именно в нём горел свет и слышались голоса. Только вывеска изменилась будто, только плотные шторы закрывали витрины, но это было не важно. Пусть хоть всё здание переделали бы за ночь, но именно в его магазине ведь кто-то был. Кто-то, кто его поймёт. Кто-то, кто будет с ним заодно. Хёнвон почти влетел в дверь под звон гостеприимного колокольчика, с горящими впервые за несколько месяцев глазами, чтобы натолкнуться взглядом за незнакомую пару за стойкой.

— Так вот он, наш новый работничек? — улыбнулся один из них, с какой-то животной грацией подбираясь ближе и хватая Хёнвона за руки сразу. Чтобы пожать, конечно же, а не удержать. Второй за этим наблюдал почти снисходительно, а потом фыркнул, глаза щуря по-лисьи. Вот же собралась добрая компания зверей, и Хёнвон среди них был загнанной мышью, слишком ошарашенным, чтобы вырваться из хватки, но слишком гордым, чтобы показать свою растерянность.

— Там, на улице… — начал он было, но его перебили мягким смехом, так быстро, так уверенно, потряхивая всё ещё приветственно за руку, а потом протаскивая почти по магазину до витрины и знакомой вешалки в углу. Признаться, только вешалка и дверь в служебную комнату и остались прежними, но оглядеться толком Хёнвон не успевал, подталкиваемый чуть ли не в спину.

— Нет никого, мы знаем. Пока нет, но ты не переживай, магазин скоро откроется, и ты всё поймёшь, разберёшься быстро.

Снять пальто ему позволили самому, повесить на крючок привычным жестом, прицепить на рубашку именную табличку и на секунду поверить, что это просто очередной рутинный день. Безумный рутинный день. Всего на секунду, прежде чем его подтолкнули уже к широкой витрине, к самого обычного вида кассе и слишком хитрому видимо новому администратору.

— Сонгю, ты уж его не обижай, парень настрадался, — протянули за его спиной примирительно, по плечам похлопали. А потом таскающий его всюду мужчина тактично скрылся из виду, и кажется из магазина вовсе, за какой-то вычурной боковой дверью, которой здесь просто не могло раньше быть. Хёнвон бы запомнил. Хёнвон работал здесь, на этом самом месте уже третий год, и он не всегда был так погружен в свои мысли, чтобы не замечать совсем ничего вокруг. Правда, сейчас он заметил чужой оценивающий взгляд тоже далеко не сразу. Приосанился, смотря на незнакомца немного сверху. Его взгляд попробовал выдержать со спокойным молчанием, но надолго Хёнвона не хватило. Потому что на стене прямо впереди красовалась вывеска «Поможем в любом желании», а на витрине под стеклом прямо рядом с ним были раскиданы самые обычные вещи со странными подписями. Это походило на масштабный розыгрыш, в котором участвовала половина улицы, чтобы проучить его.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, что происходит. На улице творится чертовщина, в магазине всё стало иначе за одну ночь. Я рад встретить кого-то живого в городе, наконец, но… Что это за место? И чем вообще вы собираетесь торговать здесь? Что значит «леденцы для смелости»? «Выпечка от разбитого сердца», серьёзно?

Он то ли возмущался, то ли просто не мог себя никуда деть. Он не любил нервничать в последнее время, он просто пытался сохранить видимость обычной жизни, хотя бы для себя самого. Что всё спокойно. Что всё к лучшему. К лучшему просто просыпаться утром, работать, как все, возвращаться по людным улицам, пряча лицо за воротником пальто или бесконечными капюшонами толстовок. К лучшему не заниматься ничем особенным, к лучшему не давать себе шанса слишком много думать.

— Совсем не к лучшему, — снова фыркнул мужчина напротив, и Хёнвон был совершенно, абсолютно уверен, что не выговорил свои мысли вслух, у него ещё не настолько помутилось сознание. — Как ты уже слышал, меня зовут Сонгю, и с этого дня ты работаешь на меня. Ты… пожелал кое-чего, когда прошёл через нашу дверь, не так ли? Можешь считать, что мироздание сжалилось над тобой, и решило подарить тебе исполнение всех твоих мечтаний.

Это звучало почти пафосно, это звучало мелодично и хорошо отрепетировано. Этот мужчина, Сонгю, точно не впервые втолковывал кому-то о мечтах и желаниях, заставлял отвлечься от происходящего вокруг непонятного и необъяснимого. И, кажется, копался в его голове, потому что с каждой секундой мандраж и возмущение отпускали Хёнвона, возвращали его из нервного и взвинченного состояния в привычное усталое и немного вымотанное. Новый хозяин тоже хлопнул его по плечу поддерживающе, поворачивая его лицом к залу. Освещённому не привычными яркими лампами, а более приглушёнными и тёплыми светильниками. Заставленному доброй половиной прошлых стеллажей, которые ломились не от бесполезной домашней утвари, а от всякой всячины, как в причудливой сувенирной лавке. К жизнеутверждающим надписям прямо на стенах, к непонятно когда успевшим распахнуться тяжёлым шторам, которые больше не скрывали происходящего за пределами магазина. По больше части это были просто посветлевшие стены коридора, вывески привычных Хёнвону соседних заведений, где раньше царило что-то оживлённое, а теперь были только тишина и покой. Но снаружи были и редкие люди, проходившие мимо и неуверенно оглядывающиеся на вывеску магазина, этого магазина.

— Его видят не все люди. Только те, у кого вправду есть сильное желание, которое наш магазин сможет осуществить. И мы продаём эти желания. Иногда достаточно только мелочи, чтобы помочь кому-то, знаешь?

Сонгю рядом опирался на витрину настолько привычно, настолько расслабленно, что у Хёнвона пропадали любые сомнения — это он сам новенький в магазине, приглашённый на время работник, которого приютили добрые хозяева. Он чувствовал себя побитым щенком, слишком слабым для этого нового мира, огромного и неизведанного. Потустороннего или параллельного мира, совершенно без разницы. Мира, в который распахнула стеклянную дверь первая за это бесконечное утро посетительница, маленькая, юркая и с гитарным чехлом за спиной. Которая не видела наверняка пустых улиц и коридоров, которая не обратила внимание на странную вывеску или растерянного Хёнвона за витриной, вместо него подлетая к Сонгю, как к старому знакомому.

— Доброе утро! А знаете, знаете, в прошлый раз небо в парке было такое чистое, что совсем не страшно было играть на улице, хотя и обещали дождь, — весело и мягко пролепетала она, отбрасывая за спину длинные волнистые волосы. Нетерпеливо почти подпрыгивая на месте и восторженно поглядывая на витрины, хотя она наверняка знала, за чем пришла.

— Хочешь ещё один талисман от дождя на сегодня, Джуниэль? — радушно улыбнулся ей Сонгю, и Хёнвон постарался улыбнуться тоже, что было совсем не сложно. Если этот магазин с будто шуточными товарами так радовал людей, Хёнвон был бы не против правда работать здесь. И пока Сонгю доставал откуда-то небольшой бумажный брелок, вроде японских человечков-амулетов, в ответ получая в ладонь несколько обыкновенных монет, которые уверенными жестами отправил в кассу, успевая и на прощание посетительнице помахать, Хёнвон изо всех сил мысленно пожелал девушке удачи и хорошей погоды на сегодня, чтобы она ничуть не испортила чужое настроение хотя бы на один день. А то вдруг магия не сработает.

— Она всегда работает, — едва не закатил глаза Сонгю радом. — Дону самостоятельно смешивает все рецепты, они не могут подвести.

Из подсобки уверенно закричал что-то знакомый голос второго парня, зазвенело и зашуршало, и Сонгю тут же кинулся проверять, цело ли всё его богатство, как он выразился. И только напоследок сказал работничку осваиваться понемногу, ведь это место станет ему новым домом. А думать, угроза это или обещание, не осталось сил.

***

Ему было нервно. Ему было волнительно, как в первый день работы в магазине, когда кто-то останавливал взгляд на их вывеске, со смешками или с самым задумчивым выражением на лице. Первые порывы вылететь из магазина к появившимся в торговом центре или даже просто на улицах людям, у него бесследно прошли. Что ему всё это? Выставлять себя городским чудаком и окончательно убеждаться, что он не сошёл с ума от тишины собственной квартиры? Поэтому людям он предпочёл предметы.

Обходя витрины и разглядывая полки можно было понять, насколько бешеная фантазия у его работодателей. Отделом со сладостями Дону видимо решил воссоздать свои представления о всевкусных конфетах, рыболовам для хорошего клёва советовалось выдавать теннисные мячики, а уставшим без награды спортсменам — канцелярские резинки для концентрации и мотивации. Прищепки для тех, кто боится острых ощущений — это выглядело почти издевательством. А вот у ряда снежных шаров для тех, кто мечтает об утерянном, Хёнвон замер, осторожно поднимая один с полки. Он ведь не порушит так никакую магию, не отберёт у страждущих и не отдаст кому-то бракованный подарок? В голове что-то щёлкнуло, или его магический начальник цокнул языком возмущённо, и кажется за дверью подсобки он возмущённо же что-то забормотал в голос. Потому Хёнвон успокоился и притянул безделушку к себе ближе.

Снег внутри кружил от его неосторожных движений, вихрями закручиваясь вокруг крошечных фигурок. Не классических домиков и снеговиков, не романтических парочек под рождество, держащихся умильно за руки. Вместо этого Хёнвон видел взрослого мужчину и спешащего ему навстречу старого пса, бегущего устало, издалека. Снег на секунду заволок всё внутри, Хёнвон моргнул всего лишь, но опавшие белые блёстки мягко легли у ног совсем других фигур. Маленького мальчика и его только принесённого домой щенка, таких юных, таких привязанных друг к другу. Счастливых и весёлых посреди своей зимы, вернувшихся на годы назад. Хёнвон бережно и торопливо поставил снежный шар обратно, будто успел подсмотреть чужое видение, только теперь замечая мелкую подпись по краю подставки.

— «Сон о моём самом тёплом друге из прошлого». Здесь и такое есть…

Это больше не было похоже на ерунду из сувенирной лавки для развлечения. Это было так лично и важно для кого-то, кто ещё не знал своего желания или не сформулировал его даже в своей голове, пока подарок дожидался его прямо здесь. На месте дешёвой посудной лавки, мимо которой тот человек мог проходить с семьёй каждые выходные. И когда-то он мог поднять глаза и не посмеяться над глупым названием магазина, а понадеяться на чудо. Хёнвон хотел бы узнать его. Хотел бы увидеть в безликом посетителе того самого мальчика из шара и безошибочно завернуть его подарок в крафтовую бумагу, не спрашивая и не раздумывая. Не представляя сейчас на секунду, что в одном из соседних шаров он может найти своё воспоминание, найти взглядом двоих, которые не решаются побежать так открыто навстречу друг к другу. Он поджал губы, отворачиваясь. Кого он обманывал? Один из той фантазии всегда был готов бежать вперёд, раскинув руки для объятий прямо посреди зимней улицы, смеясь в голос и смешно щуря глаза. Хёнвон не хотел бы видеть об этом снов.

Потому колокольчик над дверью оказался его спасением. Торопливо потерев лицо ладонями, что наверняка осталось незаметным для посетителей, он вынырнул из-за стеллажа с чуть натянутой улыбкой. Не так уж сложно, когда тебя годами держали продавцом в царстве кастрюль и сковородок только для того, чтобы забредшие случайно тётушки уже не могли пройти мимо. Улыбаться и не слишком отсвечивать он научился сполна, это была просто ещё одна часть его серых будней. Но теперь всё было немного иначе.

— Здравствуйте!

От его появления чуть ли не вскрикнула одна девчушка, а за её спиной нахмурился недоверчиво молодой парень. Хёнвон может и принял бы их за парочку, но вскользь осмотрел обоих и в голове тут же отложились едва заметные схожие черты. Так что он решил считать их братом и сестрой, улыбаясь немного расслабленнее, хотя это именно ему сейчас предстояло впервые консультировать покупателей самому. Внутри нервно поскреблось, он сцепил пальцы покрепче за своей спиной, отвлекая себя, чтобы не начать слишком открыто губы кусать.

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

Обычно после этого вопроса те самые тётушки облепляли Хёнвона и задавали слишком много вопросов, а простые люди качали головой и отправлялись искать желаемое самостоятельно. Хёнвон же энтузиазмом не горел, потому не носился за ними навязчиво, охотясь за продажами для магазина и лишними деньгами для себя. Он ценил своё спокойствие и будто бы уважал спокойствие покупателей. Но сейчас, сейчас он слишком глупо стоял перед парой подростков и не мог угадать, куда их отвести. Он смотрел на чуть покрасневшую девушку, которая смущённо замялась и спрятала лицо за волосами. Смотрел на едва не раздувающего щеки тощего парня, явно недовольного выбором магазина. Если он так хотел не прогадать с адресными чудесами, угадать чужие желания с порога, ему бы поднатореть в наблюдательности, ему бы мысли читать, как наверняка мог хозяин магазина. Едва ли эти двое пришли за сковородой в подарок на день матери. Едва ли девчушка, которая то рот раскрывала для вопроса, то прятала улыбку вдруг за собственным лёгким шарфом, хотела себе приворотное зелье для кого-то. Едва ли её будто бы брат согласился прийти в магазин с таким странным названием ради какого-нибудь набора обложек для тетрадей, в которых никогда не проверяют домашнее задание.

Хёнвон внезапно для себя улыбнулся уголками губ, мягче, добрее и проще. Не так заискивающе, как грозили многие правила. Просто прикрывая глаза на секунду и вспоминая, о чём он сам думал больше всего в старшей школе? О прогулках с немногочисленными друзьями. О надоедливых учителях и большой нагрузке. О том, как сильно всегда хотелось спать по утрам, и как мягкие ладони в собственных волосах убаюкивали его за секунды во время обеденного перерыва. О чувстве защищенности, пока он спал на чужих коленях. О том, как невыносимо казалось поступить куда-то далеко, слишком далеко, чтобы ехать каждый день за встречей на поезде. О том, как он радовался и кричал в голос, когда поступил куда хотел и с кем хотел. Хёнвон надеялся, что в этот раз он завис вовсе ненадолго, не как около чёртовой утренней двери. Что парочка подростков не посчитала его слишком странным, чтобы даже озвучить свою просьбу наконец. Но он опередил любого из них.

— Нужно что-то от волнения, да? Чтобы сдать экзамены и поступить вместе?

Он не угадал, как оказалось, самую малость. Парень шагнул наконец ближе и взволнованно кивнул, перестав чувствовать в зависающем консультанте угрозу.

— Сухён ещё год до выпускных экзаменов, а она уже волнуется.

— Братик, ну что ты начинаешь опять, — надулась в шутку девушка, тряхнув головой недовольно и растрепав совсем свои короткие волосы. Хёнвон едва не рассмеялся в кулак, но всё ещё сцепленные руки не позволили ему слишком своевольничать. Только улыбнуться шире, припоминая увиденные совсем недавно названия. Уводя за собой обоих прочь от всяких мелочей, к сладостям и небольшим склянкам в стенной нише. Он едва не ткнулся сначала в микстуры от офисных кондиционеров и спреи от давки в транспорте, но всё же нашелся и достал с полки небольшую бутылочку, коротко на всякий случай глядя на этикетку с инструкцией.

— Вот сироп от волнения перед экзаменами. Добавлять к чаю или горячему шоколаду на ночь по капле… и быть умницей, тут так написано.

Хёнвон сам нахмурился на секунду, а потом всё же рассмеялся. Он очень надеялся, что эти инструкции делал волшебник Дону, а не суровый хозяин Сонгю, иначе это выглядело бы слишком комично. В голове чужим голосом тут же пробурчали, что ничего смешного тут нет, и от этого хотелось смеяться больше, но не при всех. Не когда та самая Сухён с восторженными глазами прижимала к себе наверняка безумно сладкий и мягкий на вкус сироп. Не когда её брат вызвался расплатиться с совсем гордым за свою сестрёнку видом, а потом удивлённо хлопал глазами на совсем не космическую цену, всё ещё в знакомую пару монет. Кажется, удивлены этим фактом были все трое, но будто заговорщицки не подали вида. Девчушка убегала из магазина куда увереннее, куда радостнее и менее нервно, чем в начале их встречи. Брату только и осталось поскорее догонять её, и за пределами магазина смех девушки звенел громче, чем колокольчик над дверью.

Хёнвон тут же развалился на спрятанном за витриной стуле, будто без сил. Если каждый посетитель так выматывал, то оставалось только понадеяться, что здесь не бывает особенно горячих часов и очередей.

— Не волнуйся, ты будешь здесь не один, — тут же заверил его вышедший наконец из подсобки хозяин. — Кроме нас с Дону, работничков здесь трое. Ленивая зараза Юнги не встаёт раньше полудня, так что его можно ждать к вечеру. А ещё…

Сонгю непохоже на себя запнулся, обдумывая что-то и подбирая слова заметно осторожнее. Хёнвона бы это заставило понервничать, если бы он не устал после своей первой консультации.

— Ещё есть Вонхо, он занят чем-то в другом месте… дурачьё.

Хёнвон мог только пожать плечами, стараясь не растерять в памяти имена новых компаньонов. Впрочем, он ни за что не угадал бы их среди других посетителей, поэтому решил понадеяться на удачу и принять за работников любых людей, которые вместо разглядывания полок магазина полезут сразу за витрину и к привычной вешалке в углу, где одиноко висело его пальто.

— А эти другие работники… тоже пришли исполнять свои желания, ведь так? Тогда чем мы отличаемся от обычных покупателей? Почему нельзя просто прийти и…

Он не смог договорить до конца, головой качая и поджимая губы. Вспоминая, что сам успел загадать перед той дверью в городе.

— Разве такое глупое и большое желание купишь или отработаешь? — недоверчиво выдохнул Хёнвон наконец. Не очень-то верилось. Всему требовалось время, но в его случае это больше походило на бесплатную рабочую силу до конца его дней. Если ему не собирались платить хотя бы здешними чудесами.

— Деньгами, обычными деньгами. Ты и разницы не заметишь.

Сонгю был абсолютно прав, он наверняка даже не знал, насколько. Хёнвон и правда имел все шансы не заметить. Он давно ни на что не тратился толком, кроме продуктов и аренды новой квартиры. С момента переезда, который был его самым настоящим побегом, он не хотел ничего особенного, и даже деньги на собственном счету не грели вовсе. Поначалу он собирался накопить на пару месяцев жизни и просто провести их в квартире в одиночестве, обдумывая, как ему быть дальше. К чему ему стремиться, каким уютным новым хламом заполнять собственный дом, в какую часть города податься после, как далеко сбежать и как наконец вздохнуть полной грудью. Он всего лишь хотел небольшую передышку, но она затянулась так надолго. Квартира так и осталась практически пустой, оставаться наедине с собой хотелось всё меньше, от этого было то ли грустно, то ли противно от себя. А ещё он скучал. Сначала так пронзительно, потом с тоской и затаённой жалостью, с гневом на себя и всех вокруг, и наконец спустя год с апатией, только изредка, как сегодня, ловя небольшие переживания на свою голову. Небольшие — это про воспоминания не к месту, конечно, не про странный магазин и его обитателей, каких он точно в своей жизни не встретил бы, живи он как раньше. Тихо, спокойно, пресно и неинтересно. О чём он вообще думал в часы без работы и без психованных сменщиков? С каких пор ходил по городу исключительно на автопилоте и не собираясь ничего менять? Ну что ж, теперь всё вокруг поменяли без спроса, и он остался болтаться в этом новом мире, ничего толком не понимая, но принимая на веру все правила.

Что вся магия в магазине — настоящая. Что деревянные двери в самых странных местах открывают порталы для тех, у кого есть большие и важные желания. Что магазин работает только для тех, кто правда верит в чудеса, а для остальных это всего лишь очередной не стоящий внимания отдел в торговом центре, как посудная лавка, в которой раньше трудился Хёнвон. Кажется, это место действительно было в параллельной вселенной, которая соприкасалась с их миром самую малость. Кажется, Хёнвон был вовсе не против немного изменить свою жизнь, пусть не очень-то надеялся когда-то вернуться в реальный мир с чистой душой и исполнившимся желанием. Возможно, у его более сведущих в магии компаньонов дела обстояли куда лучше, но Хёнвон об этом не знал ничего.

***

За следующие часы Хёнвон понял всего несколько вещей. Например, что Дону почти не показывается из своей мастерской, но с завидным постоянством там шумит, будто призывая хозяина магазин проверить, всё ли там в порядке. Или что время здесь тянется совсем иначе, и каждый рабочий день по ощущениям может сойти за месяц обычной жизни Хёнвона, если не больше. Или что Сонгю знает наверняка про каждого из посетителей, и совсем не потому что они были постоянными.

— Это вовсе не обязательно, чтобы хорошо работать. Читать мысли, я имею в виду, — посмеиваясь, сказал он. — Рано или поздно ты поймёшь про себя. Кому и как можешь помочь, кто из посетителей похож на тебя, и что ты хотел бы получить на их месте.

— То есть та старушка, которая спутала магазин с аптекой и просила мазь для суставов… Похожа на кого-то из нас? Кого-то, кто точно угадал её желание, да? — И это был совершенно точно не Хёнвон, Сонгю не смог этому ничего противопоставить, и только забурчал что-то в сторону, недовольное, но не обидное. 

На прошлой работе за такую дерзость ему бы срезали часть зарплаты, но здесь Хёнвон кажется не боялся ничего и никого. Так быстро, всего за один долгий день, но это место расположило его к себе гораздо больше, чем весь центр города за последнюю пару лет. Может быть потому, что магазин можно было обойти и всё на полках изучить за день, а по городу он мог бродить часами, куда глаза глядят, так ничего и не достигая. Или потому что он не мог понять, старался ли заблудиться в городе сильнее, или всё-таки найтись? В магазине же было проще. У него было своё место за витриной, у него были растерянные и изредка слегка напуганные посетители, которых он, как мог, старался читать. С хозяином магазина под боком это удавалось куда удачнее, Хёнвон будто начал выходить из своей спячки, подпитываясь чужой энергией и отдачей от осуществляющихся прямо у него под носом чужих желаний. Простых и понятных, которые наверняка у каждого возникали по несколько раз на дню, но только тем, кто искренне в них верил, выпадал шанс.

Хёнвон тряхнул головой и снова потёр руками лицо, забывая в повседневном о великих целях. Раньше на работе он мог и не присматриваться ни к кому и ни к чему, а теперь хотелось натянуть на нос очки, избавляясь от слишком большого напряжения. Но очки остались дома, а туда ему путь был заказан неизвестно насколько. И неизвестно, какие условия его ждут в подсобке за витриной, за одной из дверей, похожих и нет на ту, что привела его сюда. Стоило только зависнуть ненадолго, стоило упустить момент ухода Сонгю в мастерскую слишком давно затихшего Дону, стоило засмотреться на происходящее у него за спиной, как Хёнвон пропустил и звук колокольчика над дверью, и торопливые шаги, и обернулся только на почти возмущённый вздох у самой кассы. Сначала он представил, что это был один из его сменщиков, вроде бы не юный и не мелкий вовсе, но компактный и немного хрупкий в огромном свитере и пальто, светлый совсем, мягкий и добрый на вид, но чуть ли не стреляющий молнии глазами. Хёнвон чуть не перегнулся через витрину, разглядывая его. Если это его компаньон, то сонный и опаздывающий, или занятой и пропадающий?

— Они же не могли уволить Юнги, так?

Несмотря на недовольные взгляды и упёртые в бока руки, звучал незнакомец как какой-то котёнок, испуганно и жалобно. Хёнвон на автомате уверенно кивнул, отчего всё ещё слишком отросшие волосы чуть не закрыли ему весь обзор. И это было не так уж плохо. День клонился к вечеру, торговый центр перестали заполонять случайные люди, и к их магазину почти никто не тянулся, и ему хотелось задёрнуть уже тёмные шторы в витрине магазина, запереть дверь, и повалиться хоть прямо посреди зала. Но вот так прилечь на витрину тоже было неплохо, собственная апатия позволила Хёнвону почти опуститься на стекло, вытянув руки вперёд и опустив голову. Повиснув безвольным телом прямо перед последним наверняка посетителем, который очевидно пришёл не просто в магазин.

— Да, с такой сменой Юнги точно должен остаться работать. Тогда я подожду, — почти мурлыкнул будущий покупатель. И нужно бы притащить к нему стул из-за витрины, чтобы не пришлось топтаться на месте нетерпеливо, но Хёнвон откровенно игнорировал всякие приличия, чуть приподнявшись, только чтобы локтем опереться на витрину и рукой подпереть щеку. Посетитель стоял почти смирно, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и с горящими интересом глазами разглядывал карту звёздного неба в рамке на одной из полок. Кажется, Хёнвон успел прочитать с неё инструкцию раньше, картина должна была работать как проектор и показывать своему человеку в полусне небосвод прямо в комнате, специально для тех, кому то ли искусственного света вокруг слишком много, то ли собственный путь в темноте не виден. Правда, в уголке картины была небольшая бирка «Занято, это звезды для Звездочки», и Хёнвон сомневался, что нынешний посетитель пришёл именно за ней. Но наблюдать чужой восторг было убаюкивающее и мило, так что плечи сами собой расслаблялись, а глаза непозволительно слипались.

До тех пор, пока входную дверь едва не снесло миниатюрным торнадо, звоном колокольчика на весь торговый центр наверняка трубя, что тут ещё остались не отправившиеся домой люди. И один из них, по всей видимости, нашёл для себя лучшее время, чтобы наконец заявиться на работу. Юнги, судя по загоревшимся вмиг глазам позднего посетителя, который едва в ладошки маленькие не захлопал от чужого появления. От того самого компаньона, запыхавшегося от короткой пробежки, после которой, Хёнвон был уверен, его сменщик перелетит прямо через витрину, на ходу цепляя себе именной бэйдж прямо поверх толстовки или расстёгнутой безразмерной парки. Но этот самый Юнги затормозил возле исключительно своего постоянного клиента, позволил тому схватиться за свои руки восторженно и тут же мяучаще запричитать.

— Юнги, Юнги, а подаришь мне немножко чуда?

Юнги, кажется, был готов кивать, не слушая вопроса, всё ещё стараясь отдышаться от своей пробежки, а потом уверенно и за руку поведя его куда-то в глубь зала. Хёнвону пришлось шею вытянуть и наконец распрямиться заинтересованно, чтобы понять и запомнить на всякий случай, что предлагать этому заблудшему котёнку в следующий раз. Или просто чтобы поглазеть беспрепятственно на чужое неловкое и то ли зарождающееся, то ли тщательно скрываемое обоими друг от друга. Настолько неловкое, с топтанием на месте, с касаниями рук к рукам, пока Юнги передавал своему собственному чуду одну из местных сладостей. Хёнвон узнал в ней выпечку для обаяния, и едва не прыснул, прячась за витрину от сурового взгляда вдруг обернувшегося компаньона. Кажется, монетку в оплату он принял не в кассу, а просто себе в ладонь. Кажется, оплату он принял бы и натурой, если бы посетитель не сбежал, смущённо попрощавшись и пообещав забежать скоро снова, обязательно в смену Юнги. И, кажется, ради такого Юнги уже собирался прибегать сюда каждый день, пускай и к закрытию. Всю энергию он явно уже потратил, а теперь устало привалился к витрине с той стороны, устало же закинул деньги в кассу и наконец выдохнул, протягивая руку за рукопожатием Хёнвону.

— Я даже догадываюсь, кто ты. Сонгю тебя ждал-дожидался. Теперь перестанет брюзжать, что днём работать некому, пока мы отлыниваем.

Юнги усмехался немного нагло, немного самодовольно и очень уверенно. По сравнению с ним Хёнвон чувствовал себя амебой амебной, но всё же и поднялся на ноги и постарался состроить адекватно-дружелюбное выражение, хотя и тянуло устало зевнуть. После чужой романтической дорамы по кабельному его тянуло в сон ещё сильнее, а у Юнги, судя по закатившимся глазам и хитрой усмешке, в голове возмущался работодатель, не слишком обрадованный таким поздним явлением. Но Юнги по всей видимости это не трогало.

— К этому привыкаешь быстро, — подтвердил ему компаньон. — Тем более Сонгю влезает в мысли только когда это касается работы и желаний. Так что не бойся, лишнего не узнает.

Хёнвон хотел бы поспорить, но в последнее время он взял себе за правило не думать на работе вообще ничего. С кастрюлями, впрочем, это было гораздо проще, чем с куда более приятными чудесами и людьми, которые в них верили. Но он готов был постараться и дальше. Не надумывать лишнее, дарить счастье и прочее, и прочее. А пока ему в ответ подарили торопливый же уход Юнги прочь из магазина после прощального кивка и обещания завтра заявиться не так поздно. А ещё полную тишину, в которой он, никуда не торопясь, запирал двери магазина, задёргивал тяжёлые шторы, пересчитывал и закрывал кассу, а потом наугад дёрнул одну из дверей в подсобку, ожидая увидеть небольшой склад со швабрами, где ему предстояло ночевать сегодня. Но резная дверь за спиной отсекла его от остального магазина, оставив в собственной квартире, пустой и холодной, с отличием только в сменившемся виде из окна. Этот мир правда находился где-то в другом пространстве, но Хёнвон был рад вернуться ненадолго в привычное, где ещё одной лишней деталью оказался лежащий на тумбе у кровати небольшой журнал под гордым названием «Каталог магазина Желание». Засыпал он в собственной постели, в собственной съемной квартире, уронив себе на лицо этот чертов журнал, но впервые за долгое время эмоционально вымотанным и с ощущением, что хотя бы один день прошёл не зря.

***

Сонным жестом стянув с тумбочки очки, Хёнвон вяло огляделся. Он забыл завести будильник вчера, и кажется умудрился проспать всё на свете. В далёкой прошлой жизни его разбудили бы лично и успели бы десяток раз написать мотивирующих сообщений по дороге на работу к этому часу. В далёкой прошлой жизни квартира не была бы пустой такой и нежилой практически, но накрыться одеялом по макушку и обречённо застонать он сумел и здесь. Долгий сон всегда был его слабостью, и сейчас эта слабость взяла над ним верх полностью. И хорошо, что только она, а не желание обернуться и посмотреть на соседнюю половину кровати, слишком большой для него одного. Зачем он вообще думал об этом? Проще было слететь с постели, собираясь на автомате, склеиваясь заново и приобретая вид обычного усталого уже поутру человека. Которому было лень даже кофе себе соорудить, и нужно бы хотя бы заглянуть в кофейню на соседней улице, где в кофе-машины хотя бы досыпают приличное количество зёрен. Где-то в этот момент он притормозил у окна, то ли с намерением узнать по прохожим погоду, то ли просто бездумно попадая взглядом на яркое пятно после блёклых стен.

За окном красочными всполохами желтели и краснели деревья небольшого парка. За окном была забита машинами наполовину стоянка возле торгового центра, пусть и людей почти не было видно. За окном очевидно была вовсе не стена ближайшего дома, на унылые кирпичи которого Хёнвон имел удовольствие смотреть вот уже три последних года. Значит, не привиделось. Значит, мир за ночь не сделал оборот и не вернулся на привычную ось. Он обернулся к двери почти радостно, не видя на привычном крючке своего пальто, которое оставил прямо в магазине, зато дверь, цветная и резная, всё ещё была прежней. Ещё одна чертова дверь. В которую Хёнвон влетел уже почти не думая, только на пороге притормозив приличия ради.

Нельзя сказать, что в магазине царило оживление, но тяжёлые шторы уже были отворены, уютный свет зажжён, а несколько человек, заговорщицки переглядываясь, уносили в руках маленькие подарочные коробки. Здесь всё казалось куда более живым, чем Хёнвон в его пустующей квартире, поэтому он без сожаления закрыл дверь за своей спиной, совершенно не сомневаясь, что никакие ключи не нужны, да и дверь наверняка всего лишь портал, и каждого приведёт только туда, куда ему нужно. Или куда хочется. На этой мысли стоило прикусить язык, выбросить любые желания из головы и просто приступить уже к работе. Потому что вряд ли Хёнвон хотел именно в эту квартиру попасть, пусть другую потерял уже давно.

— Будильник ты потерял, или что? — недовольно протянул неподалёку тот самый вчерашний Юнги, явно недовольный слишком ранним визитом на работу, но не желающий упускать своего вчерашнего посетителя. Хёнвона тянуло беззлобно огрызнуться в ответ, но он только поправил именную табличку и отправился изучать магазин, как в первый раз. Проверил, что стенд с выпечкой был обновлён, и без зазрения совести утащил с него булку «для тех, кто хочет не опаздывать», по пути бросив монету Юнги, чтобы ему было чем заняться в одиночестве. Он прошёлся дальше, заглядывая в стеллажи и на полки, и отмечая, что одни предметы потеснили другие, и что работа в магазине явно не прекращалась на ночь. Возможно, у Дону в подчинении было два десятка рождественских эльфов, которые мастерили под его руководством подарки? Или он просто страдал хронической бессонницей? Но нет, на этот случай Хёнвон видел уже готовую микстуру на одной из полок, и почему бы местному волшебнику не воспользоваться ей самому? Хёнвон не видел в этом ничего зазорного. Хёнвон вообще перестал считать что-то странным или непонятным, предпочитая много принимать на веру сразу же. Слишком уж долго он не верил ни во что. Слишком надолго завис в невесомости без желаний и целей, запутавшись и потерявшись, а теперь позволяя новому месту работы направлять его во всем. Такая дорожка всё равно была лучше, чем полное отсутствие пути, и кто бы с ним поспорил. Сонгю был слишком занят где-то в недрах магазина, Юнги слишком флегматично плевал в потолок за витриной, а сам Хёнвон слишком устал спорить с самим собой. Зато за спиной у двери магазина явно назревала маленькая склока.

— Пожалуйста, не спорь со мной! Ну что будет, если мы попробуем, пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Парень, совсем ещё мелкий подросток, смешной и похожий на грустного кролика, вовсю тянул свою старшую сестру или подругу к дверям магазина. Она вроде бы упиралась изо всех сил, ворчала что-то несогласное не слишком высоким голосом, за свои короткие волосы хваталась с отчаянными жестами и будто совсем не хотела заглянуть в магазин. Да только взгляды на вывеску кидала потерянные между делом, а Хёнвон уже усвоил — магазин не мог бы увидеть тот, у кого нет искреннего желания за душой. Потому он заранее открыл перед ними дверь, успев и булку свою доесть, и улыбнуться почти приглашающе, пока мелкий не затащил всё же девушку внутрь.

— Чонгуки, за что? Я со всем могу справиться сама, ты же знаешь, — протянула она отчаянно, но мелкому было совершенно всё равно на её возмущения.

— Эм, ну пожалуйста, давай попробуем! Я просто хочу немного помочь, — и этому кроличьему обаянию и грустным глазам она уже ничего не могла противопоставить. Как и Хёнвон, к которому подросток подскочил тут же, мастерски игнорируя почти залёгшего за витрину Юнги. Впрочем, Хёнвон был вовсе не против помочь этим двоим самостоятельно. То ли для практики, то ли потому что у посетителей был вид людей, которые потеряли что-то важное, а потери — это точно по части Хёнвона и никого больше.

— Понимаете… у Эмбер подруга уехала далеко, на другой конец земли почти. Они были так близки, но теперь всё никак не могут связаться, — мелкий почти обиженно губы поджал, но девушка тут же потрепала его по волосам успокаивающе. — Эмбер очень грустно, а мне хочется, чтобы ей стало легче…

И у него было такое простое и искреннее переживание, что у Хёнвона дрогнули пальцы, пока он переводил взгляд на повесившую нос девушку. Наверняка в обычной жизни совсем сильную и смелую, но прямо сейчас усталую и грустную только потому, что близкий человек теперь далеко. Хёнвона это укололо болезненно. Он на секунду представил, не осталось ли в жизни его самого такого же следа из грусти и долгого ожидания, не потухли ли надолго чужие глаза просто потому что кусочек жизни решил пропасть с горизонта. Но это была не его история и не его переживание сейчас. Он мог бы подарить этому юному помощнику банку с яркими конфетами от грусти для них двоих. Он мог бы прямо сейчас заварить для нее какой-нибудь чай для того, чтобы успокоить все тревоги и идти дальше. Но Хёнвон потянулся к ближайшей полке, выбрав совсем другой путь. Возможно, в его случае никакие чудеса ничего бы не изменили. Но для этой грустной девушки он нашёл маленький подарок с надеждой на лучшее. Он видел, как юный Чонгуки сжимал руку подруги крепко и смотрел на его выбор огромными круглыми глазами. Он видел, как Эмбер осторожно приняла от него небольшую открытку с почтовой маркой, на которой был лёгкими штрихами нарисован мчащий вдаль поезд, а на обратной стороне уже было написано мягким почерком короткое «Я скучаю».

— Просто бросьте её в почтовый ящик за углом, хорошо? Или тогда, когда чуда захочется сильнее всего.

Он не был уверен, что девушка поверила на слово. Но она поблагодарила его мягко и будто успокоено, с появившимся в глазах мягким огоньком надежды, который не упустил и её юный друг, который и монетку в ладонь Хёнвона торопливо сам спихнул, и потащил свою подругу сразу к почтовому ящику прямо за углом магазина. Он что-то восторженное и благодарное тараторил, а потом смотрел всё такими же круглыми внимательными глазами, как девушка, на секунду поколебавшись, всё же опустила открытку в ящик. Хёнвон наблюдал за этим, выглянув из дверей магазина, затаив дыхание тоже, пока в первые секунды ничего не происходило. Но прежде, чем-то успел проронить хоть разочарованный вздох, телефон Эмбер начал звонить. И, судя по посветлевшему лицу девушки, её удивлённому вскрику и почти неверящему приветствию, чудо не заставило себя долго ждать.

Напоследок он поймал полную счастья за подругу улыбку юного Чонгуки, пока девушка не переставала смеяться и быстро переговариваться по телефону. Поймал и тихо прикрыл дверь магазина, прислоняясь спиной к прохладному стеклу витрины прямо у входа. Улыбаясь довольно, но устало прикрывая на секунду глаза. Он давно не думал о том, нужна ли была его человеку из прошлого хоть одна весточка. Скучали или по нему спустя годы хоть изредка, хотели ли позвонить по его старому номеру хоть раз с той истории? Он не сомневался, что поначалу — да. Что на не работающий номер разбитого и потерянного телефона звонили в отчаянии и беспокойстве. Что ждали его обратно в их общей квартире до последнего. Но потом без него Хосоку должно было стать легче. Стать спокойнее без их бесконечных склок. Без него самого — лучше и проще со временем. Хёнвон понимал, что это совсем не честно, ведь он сам оставил всё позади, но прямо сейчас, видя чужие чудеса и исполнение желаний, он понимал, как бесконечно соскучился. По прошлому и по прошлому себе, ещё не запутавшемуся и не потухшему. И даже хорошо, что чёртова резная дверь на улице не пустит его обратно в обычный город, где он наверняка заблудился бы заново, но пришёл в итоге к той самой старой квартире на окраине. Опять.

Это навевало слишком много воспоминаний, но магазин хранил для его мыслей тишину, позволяя передохнуть и перебрать их все. Как он, после последнего разговора выждал совсем немного времени, как отключился от всего, что его беспокоило, что клокотало обидой внутри и недоверием к чужим словам. Как почему-то за всех раз и навсегда решил, что без него будет лучше, и бездумно, бесстрашно сбежал прямо из квартиры с одной сумкой вещей, не самых важных, а просто схваченных второпях. Он вспоминал, как бросил свои ключи в почтовый ящик, как бросил на произвол судьбы всё общее, все собранные за годы книги и фотографии, как не забрал ни одной мелочи, и забыл даже не снимаемое почти никогда парное кольцо с мизинца. Не оставил себе ни капли того, что было его домом, думая, что со временем сам заново обрастёт этими мелочами, когда остынет, когда соберётся с мыслями. Но тогда он просто врал себе и бежал, сломя голову, так далеко, как только могли унести его ноги. На знакомой вдоль и поперек улице, где Хосок впервые взял его за руку не просто по-дружески, он бросил мешающий, болтающийся на шее шарф. У фонтана ближе к центру города — выронил из кармана и разбил телефон, который на эмоциях бросил в воду, не давая себе и секунды на сожаления. Обида и злость толкали его дальше и дальше со страшной решимостью, заставляя прямо на рассвете из телефона-автомата позвонить на работу и уволиться со скандалом. Заставляя забираться его все дальше и дальше от знакомых и дорогих мест. Оставляя за собой редкий след из брошенных за ненужностью вещей. Тогда ему не нужно было совсем ничего. Только он сам, это ведь было достаточно, чтобы спокойно и счастливо жить самому, начать всё заново, с чистого листа. Он едва не выбросил и собственный паспорт уже на пороге новой съёмной квартиры. Пустой и холодной, оплаченной из последних запасов. Где он повалился прямо на пол без сил, выдыхая, стягивая очки с болящих глаз, и дожидаясь появления второго дыхания, свежих сил и надежд. Они так и не появились.

Вместо них сначала накатила грусть. Долгая, заставлявшая не выходить из квартиры и бесконечно думать о том, насколько каждый из них виноват. Её сменил гнев, едва не толкнувший Хёнвона обратно, решить дело криками и кулаками, пускай он и проигрывал в физической силе, а мокрым глазам Хосока и вовсе мог бы сдаться без боя. От этого пришла обида на себя за то, насколько он безвольный и мало представляющий сам по себе, без привязки к бывшему другу и возлюбленному. На её волне он наконец выбрался на свет, устроился на первую попавшуюся работу в магазине, лишь бы недалеко и не слишком приходилось стараться, с такой мешаниной в голове. Но всех вокруг всё устраивало. Хёнвона же долго не устраивало вообще ничто. Серая рутина навалилась на него до апатии, постоянные самокопания не придавали ни капли прошлой уверенности в себе, которая когда-то зашкаливала за все пределы. Без поддержки он чувствовал себя усталым. Без хоть одного из друзей, ставших давно их общими друзьями, а потому тоже оставленными позади, он был слишком одиноким. Без желания заниматься чем угодно опускались руки и терялось ощущение, что ему доставляет удовольствие хоть что-то.

Он сам погрузил себя в вакуум, сторонясь и людей, и занятий, из хобби оставив себе только долгие прогулки по новой округе, с наушниками, не подключёнными ни к чему. Но эта дорога казалась бесконечной и не ведущей никуда, вовсе не объясняющей, что хорошего в нём было раньше, и осталось ли что-то светлое сейчас. Кажется, оно просто спало. Это было как потерять вкус к жизни, всего лишь лишив себя её части. И дело было уже не только в Хосоке и его словах на прощание. Хёнвон просто бесконечно устал. Забыл, что значит жить ради себя самого, и действительно ли он хочет теперь чего-то для себя.

Депозит на их прошлую квартиру был оплачен на полгода. И на шестой месяц ноги принесли Хёнвона прямо к этому месту, которое он до сих пор тайком называл про себя единственным домом. Он долго стоял на другой стороне улицы, глядя в освещённые теплым светом окна. Представляя, что это оставленный специально для него горящий светильник. Представляя, что его могут до сих пор ждать обратно. Но он опомнился раньше, чем добрался до нужного подъезда. Вспомнил самого себя за эти полгода, ставшего слишком унылой тенью, которой только о чужое тепло заново греться и мешать двигаться дальше, к чему-то светлее и лучше. Он отступил на шаг, думая — Хосок ведь наверняка уже съехал. Возможно, он оставил в квартире всё на своих местах, как было, не решившись выбрасывать хотя бы их совместные фотографии с пробковой доски на стене, или его любимые наручные часы, или любые мелочи. Даже если он не забрал с собой ничего личного, как и Хёнвон, даже если он позволил другой заехавшей в квартиру семье избавиться от всего. Пусть лучше это сделал не сам Хосок, Хёнвон предпочёл верить в это. Оставляя себе воспоминания о прежнем доме, но сбегая от него снова, и будто слыша за спиной окрик в отрытое окно знакомым голосом. Так хотелось верить, что он побоялся даже обернуться.

А сейчас рывком пришёл в себя от колокольчика почти над ухом, дёрнувшись в сторону, но совсем не отвлекая влетевшего радостно в магазин вчерашнего потерявшегося котёнка. Это дело точно не требовало присутствия Хёнвона, его вежливой улыбки или участливой помощи, поэтому он мог просто тихо понаблюдать из своего угла, не отсвечивая и не привлекая внимания. Такая передышка тоже была нужна, особенно сейчас, когда туман недавних воспоминаний ещё не развеялся перед глазами. Зато от картинки впереди перед ними могло и заискрить солнечным калейдоскопом. Или это от того, что желающий не попасться на подглядывании Хёнвон флегматично стащил с ближайшей полки первый попавшийся предмет, поднося его к глазам. Только вместо какой-нибудь волшебной газеты, помогающей в конспирации, перед ним оказались стекла цветных очков, которые придавали миру яркий цвет.

— Вообще-то, они помогают видеть предметы такими, какие они есть на самом деле, — откликнулся тут же ворчащий голос в голове, но Хёнвон отмахнулся. И мысленно, и рукой махнув неловко и недовольно от вторжения в свою голову. Но ему, в общем-то, терять и скрывать было нечего, поэтому он оставил чужой проступок без внимания. Привыкнуть действительно оказалось слишком просто. Как и схитрить сейчас, снимая свои очки, и напяливая эти новые, чудодейственные. Которые почти ничего не изменили в самом убранстве магазина, но добавили немного искр тут и там, чтобы помещение казалось волшебнее, видимо. Зато от парочки впереди впечатление изменилось на раз. Вместо робкого и дружелюбного, тихого и почти бессловесного переглядывания через главную витрину в попытке начать разговор и угадать, с каким желанием посетитель явился к нему сегодня, Юнги мечтательно улыбался, опираясь на стекло рукой и практически наклоняясь к чужому лицу. А посетитель же в ответ весь к витрине прижался, пальцами подбираясь ближе к чужой руке и мурлыча что-то настолько кокетливо, что Хёнвона мурашками пробрало. Он торопливо приподнял очки, глядя на вполне простую и бесхитростную сцену в реальном мире. Юнги едва, но сдерживал улыбку, глядя намного скованно и нервно, предполагая одно за одним названия их товаров в попытке угодить своему постоянному клиенту. А тот в ответ топтался на месте, смотрел робко, но посмеивался в кулак тихо, потому что всё было не то. Очки снова упали Хёнвону на нос. Юнги прикусил губу, наклоняясь ближе, но не делая ничего поспешного, а просто глубоко и доверчиво заглядывая в чужие глаза, отчего второй парень так откровенно задержал дыхание, приоткрывая рот от волнения, что Хёнвон тут же вернул очки на полку, тряхнув головой и подавляя сильное желание спрятаться за стеллаж и волосами глаза закрыть для полной уверенности, что не увидит ничего лишнего. Он самую малость завидовал этому робкому завязыванию отношений, мог сколько угодно умиляться невинности чужих взглядов друг на друга, но больше всего чувствовал стыд. Делали они, а смущение доставалось исключительно ему. Вот же испанский стыд.

Со стороны витрины послышался тихий смех и шорох упаковочной бумаги, видимо, Юнги всё же угадал с подарком и теперь всячески старался приукрасить небольшую пачку печенья против робости. Хёнвон едва не усмехнулся — это им очень помогло бы. Почему этот котёнок не мог попробовать свою покупку прямо здесь? И сколько продолжается эта комедия с ходьбой друг вокруг друга? Возможно, им действительно просто нравилась такая игра, тянуть время до последнего, флиртовать робко напропалую и прочее. Хёнвон настолько давно не видел таких вещей. Не напускных и не потому что так принято. Просто чистых и робких чувств, в которых хотелось бы утонуть и самому. Когда-то хотелось, поправил он себя. Когда-то хотелось и получилось. И он не секунды не жалел, о том моменте, когда проснулся ещё в школьные годы на чужих коленях, чувствуя нежные руки в своих волосах. Когда поднял сонные глаза, чтобы увидеть вовсе не испуганную, а удивительно спокойную улыбку. Когда сделал первый шаг, потянув своё тёплое и неуверенное ещё к себе. Может он когда-то лишился просто очень хорошей дружбы, может он пострадал от того, как всё закончилось, но разве он хоть секунду жалел тогда и сейчас? Хёнвон улыбнулся сам себе. Правда, ни капли сожаления, зато немного любопытства и желания отвлечься от своего чужим, влезая не в своё дело. Но ведь желание самого Хёнвона было почти нереальным, и работать ему здесь за него годами, так почему бы не подразнить Юнги с самого начала?

Как котёнок сбегал с довольно надутыми щеками из магазина, так Хёнвон направился в противоположную сторону, подходя прямо к витрине и начиная разговор с пустого места.

— Я так понимаю, он скоро снова вернётся, ведь так?

Видеть Юнги сбитым с толка, немного покрасневшим и хватающимся за раскиданные по витрине упаковочные материалы — это дорогого стоило. Наверняка никто из его хороших знакомых не наблюдал это нахальное торнадо тихим и настолько уязвимым. Но уязвлять его Хёнвон вовсе не собирался, только любопытствовал всё больше.

— Вы познакомились, когда он пришёл в магазин?

Юнги на автомате покачал головой, но сам же от своей откровенной реакции едва не закатил глаза.

— Нет, мы с Чимином давно знакомы. Младшенький из университета, всё такое… Это я ради него пришёл работать сюда.

И это было настолько откровенно, насколько и удивительно. Едва ли Хёнвон смотрел на своего компаньона настолько круглыми глазами, даже когда он ворвался в магазин перед закрытием, сметая всё на своём пути.

— Только не шути, что ты…

— Да, я прошёл через свою дверь, потому что хочу его взаимности. Я знаю, что её не купишь магическим печеньем с предсказаниями, хоть полгода их продавай каждый день, но если Чимин хочет приходить сюда, то я буду здесь столько, чтобы он посмотрел на меня, ясно?

Кажется, Юнги был доволен своей отповедью, которая то ли отвадить Хёнвона от лишних вопросов должна была, то ли и так вертелась постоянно в чужой голове. Но после неё хотелось покоситься недовольно почти на дверь подсобки, за которой наверняка скрывался хозяин магазина. Который точно знал, кому и что пообещал, открывая портал в соседнее измерение. Который сейчас так откровенно обманывал своего же работника, потому что взаимность этих двоих, разве она не была слишком очевидна? Разве этот самый Чимин не приходил сюда только чтобы увидеться с Юнги, хоть университетским старшим, хоть продавцом в магазине с желаниями? И желание его увидеть наверняка было тем самым ярким и искренним, ради которого Сонгю запросто открывал двери своего магазина для страждущих?

— Не пойми неправильно, — раздалось в его голове. — Этот дурак просто сам не помнит, что именно загадал. Мы бы не стали обманывать его и заставлять работать ради желания, которое уже давно сбылось. Даже если Юнги до сих пор не верит в это.

Но каким тогда было желание? Разве не самым важным и неосуществимым в обычном мире? Как вообще можно получить что-то, о чём не имеешь понятия? Не Хёнвону с его случайными мечтами так думать, но всё же.

— А если бы у тебя было второе желание? — осторожно заговорил Хёнвон с успевшим разложить всё по местам, и теперь задумчиво помалкивающим Юнги. Который усмехнулся почти беззлобно, понимая, что за его выбор главного желания в жизни он не получил ни капли осуждения или непонимания.

— Ещё одно… я попросил бы призвание. Что-то особенное, чем я мог бы помогать людям в жизни. Что-то, что они могли бы услышать или увидеть краем глаза, и это меняло бы их к лучшему. Должно быть, это так.

И где, если не в торгующем желаниями магазине, ему было получить такое занятие? В голове Хёнвона согласно улеглись все мысли под понятливое молчание Сонгю.

***

— Ещё одна вещь, которую я не понимаю, — Хёнвон успел и позабыть, как может охрипнуть голос, если подолгу разговаривать, а не просто перекидываться парой фраз за день со сменщиком. А поговорить им пришлось за ленивую половину дня, которая была наполнена мелкими консультациями и мелкими же подсказками от Юнги. Зато теперь Хёнвон знал, что сонный эликсир Дону приятнее обычного снотворного и жаропонижающего, потому что вызывает только хорошие сны у болеющих людей. Или как быстро и адекватно упаковывать хрустальные шары для гадания под рождество, чтобы упаковка не выглядела, как скомканный газетный лист. Или что группа девушек из соседней школы повадилась по очереди приходить к ним за стеклянными бусинами, такими же крепкими, как их дружба, которую было не разбить. Теперь настало время небольшой передышки и почти возмущённого сопения Хёнвона, который успел между делом наслушаться о не прекращающейся жизни Юнги за пределами магазина.

— Почему ты спокойно можешь выходить отсюда и жить снаружи, а у меня такое чувство, что на пороге торгового центра меня развернёт обратно и протащит спиной по ступенькам на второй этаж Сонгю лично?

Юнги смеялся до того заливисто, что впору было и обидеться, ударяя его по плечу коротко. Но Хёнвон, отвыкший от простых человеческих прикосновений, только едва не подскочил, ничуть не обижаясь на самом деле. Потому что ему делать за пределами магазина было, в общем-то, и нечего. Собственная съёмная квартира была прямо за дверью, снаружи же его никто не ждал и не искал. Звучало не слишком весело, но Хёнвон старался не обманывать себя, а потому принял это спокойно.

— Это ты не застал моё появление здесь. Мы едва не передрались первым же вечером, Сонгю пытался толкнуть величественную речь о том, что это для моего блага и ради исполнения моего же желания, но на самом деле он просто опасался, что я не вернусь как полагается, следующим утром. Как наш третий работничек, который вечно в поисках где-то снаружи, попробуй поймай.

— Не разу его не видел, этого Вонхо.

— Вонхо? — Юнги на секунду взглянул на него с подозрением, но судя по взгляду в его голове что-то щёлкнуло, будто мысленный подзатыльник от Сонгю, и он торопливо кивнул. — Ах да, Вонхо. Его столько не было, что я успел и позабыть.

Юнги практически отмахнулся от упоминания третьего работника, стараясь успокоить Хёнвона с высоты своего опыта.

— Просто смирись, что наш работодатель никому не доверяет. Пара дней, и он перестанет паниковать и позволит тебе идти хоть на все четыре стороны, но только чтобы возвращался помогать по хозяйству. Хотя про затаскивание по лестнице — не такая уж неправда…

Юнги, будто припоминая что-то болезненное, потёр свою шею, морщась. И, кажется Хёнвон вовсе не собирался на собственной шкуре проверять, правда ли хозяин магазина окажется настолько суровым. Откровенно говоря, Хёнвону и не хотелось уходить больше никуда. Здесь он мог быть полезным и нужным. Здесь он мог бы, глядя на чужие желания, выбрать и что-то новое для себя. Что-то дорогое и близкое, что заставит его забыть обо всем.

— Хосок, ещё немного, я точно знаю, что мы найдем для тебя идеальный подарок.

Хёнвон настолько откровенно дёрнулся на это имя, что стоящий рядом Юнги едва не подхватил его под локоть. Он смотрел на вход в магазин, не отрываясь, чуть не дрожа уже от одного шанса, что такое могло случиться. Но едва не оседая на стул за витриной, когда в двери показался совсем другой человек. Светлый, да. Живой и улыбающийся, да. Но худощавый и рыжий, и с улыбчивым приятелем под боком, который так и норовил уткнуться с интересом то в одну, то в другую полку, восторженно что-то бухтя, но отсекая всё предложенное магазином, пока парочка не добралась до самой главной стойки.

— Сейчас я сразу объясню, что мне нужно, — подлетел к продавцам тот, что был помоложе и полюбопытнее. Тот, что не чужой Хосок. Хёнвон слушал в пол уха, настолько откровенно перенервничав, что едва ли оставаясь в силах помочь этим двоим.

— У моего обожаемого сонбэ скоро день рождения и один очень-очень важный конкурс. Он танцует прекрасно, но от волнения в последнее время так обидно ошибается, что ходит весь понурый. А Хосок, он, ну как солнышко обычно, понимаете? Я не хочу, чтобы он переживал и из-за этого лошил по-страшному.

Он сделал страшно же серьёзные глаза, пока его старший отвлёкся на одby из соседних стеллажей, наверняка усиленно делая вид, что не слышит этого трагического шёпота, или же на самом деле загоняя себя мыслями так далеко, что не замечал ничего странного вокруг. Хёнвон мог понять его состояние, потому неловко поднялся в попытке подыскать что-то подходящее, но Юнги практически отодвинул его от витрины рукой.

— Неуверенность — это мой случай, а не твой, — коротко и будто успокаивающе шепнул он, берясь за дело самостоятельно. Ему ненадолго пришлось забежать в подсобку к запершемуся там Дону, который то смеялся над чем-то в приоткрытую дверь, то звенел своими склянками, а Хёнвон в это время всего лишь мог со всей вежливостью осторожно наблюдать за посетителями. За тем, как откровенно младший заботится и беспокоится о старшем, как улыбается ему квадратной широкой улыбкой, стряхивая несуществующие пылинки с чужой куртки или разминая ему напряжённые плечи. За тем, как не тот Хосок набирается от этой поддержки сил куда больше наверняка, чем теряет от своих мелких неприятностей. Это выглядело тепло и бескорыстно, и видимо в глубине души старший и посетителей тоже желал избавиться от своего волнения, хотя бы чтобы не расстраивать себя и своего спутника.

— Вот, специальное свежесотворенное зелье уверенности. Можете в него верить или нет, но одного глотка перед важным событием хватит, чтобы… порвать их всех к чертям собачьим.

Юнги появился привычно мелким ураганом, ногой захлопнул дверь в подсобку, да и закончил свою речь не слишком профессионально, но горящие глаза младшего с той стороны витрины стоили больше любых громких слов.

— То, что нужно, — низким голосом восторженно шепнул он, прижимая похожую на сироп от кашля бутылочку к груди крепко и сильно. И даже не важно, поверит ли правда этот чужой Хосок в чудеса на самом деле, или просто позволит младшему напоить себя будто бы микстурой от простуды для профилактики. Но по тому, как младший снова вернулся уверенно под чужой бок, что-то тихо и довольно тараторя, можно было точно понять одно. У них все получится.

— Получилось бы у меня так же… — вдруг выдохнули тихо немного сбоку, где в сторону выхода с тоской смотрел молодой мужчина. Он вошел, видимо, когда за спиной раздавалось много шума, и звон колокольчика остался совсем незамеченным.

— А что Вы хотите так же? — поинтересовался Хёнвон первым, пока Юнги убирал чужие деньги в кассу.

— Немного решимости? — мужчина высоко и немного глупо рассмеялся, звуча так, будто был глубоко пьян. Но глаза у него оставались совершенно трезвыми и грустными. — Дело в том, что мне нужно уехать.

— Туристическая фирма есть соседнем помещении, — осторожно предположил Хёнвон, но заработал только новый смешок за свой промах.

— Билет-то у меня уже есть, а вот смелости бросить кое-кого и улететь… — он заметно колебался, и было бы проще всего попросить Юнги принести ещё одно зелье, успокоить чужие нервы и дать этому мужчине толчок вперёд, о котором он наверняка не будет жалеть. Примерно такой, какой получил злыми словами сам Хёнвон. Толчок, который выкинет из прошлой жизни в новую и неизвестную, возможно очень счастливую, а возможно обычную и скучную. Мужчина напротив опустил голову, пальцами расковыривая ещё сильнее петли на собственном растянутом и дырявом свитере с надписью «11». Правда ли нужно было бездумно пускать его по тому же пути? Правда ли Хёнвон хотел для кого-то повторения своей истории, пусть ничего толком и не зная? Нет, поэтому теперь он отстранил Юнги первым, вместо лекарств, вместо намёка на уверенность для другого человека доставая ему из-под витрины простую металлическую монетку, с одной стороны которой было выгравировано согласное «ДА», а с другой — категоричное «НЕТ».

— Она покажет именно тот ответ, которого Вы хотите на самом деле.

И Хёнвон был уверен, что этот ответ окажется самым честным и нужным. Ещё в момент, когда купленная монетка взлетела в воздух тут же, падая в чужую руку. Он не видел ответа на металле, но мужчину выдавало бесконечное облегчение во взгляде. И то, что он доверчиво посматривал на свою ладонь до самого выхода из магазина, не замечая больше никого и ничего.

— Сдаст он свой билет, — выдохнул Хёнвон, устало опираясь на витрину и прикрывая глаза под согласное бормотание Юнги. Потому что лучший выход — не всегда самый желанный. И для себя Хёнвон не смог бы сказать, какой выбрал он сам. Желанный ли?

***

Что могло быть лучше утреннего кофе, когда ежедневно работа начиналась практически с выхода за порог собственной квартиры? И время прогулкой не потянешь, и лица вокруг одни и те же. Поэтому сегодня Хёнвон позволил себе улизнуть, едва открыв тяжёлые шторы в витрине магазина и впустив на удивление раннего Юнги, но раньше, чем появился из подсобки недовольный и сверкающий лисьими глазами Сонгю. Хёнвон слышал в голове изредка его причитания на тему нерадивых работников, особенно почему-то не в сторону самого Хёнвона, а вечно отсутствующего на месте и непонятно где пропадающего Вонхо. И самую малость было любопытно наконец с ним встретиться и понаблюдать, как Сонгю точно будет отчитывать парня и угрожать ему невозможностью исполнить желание без труда. А потом хозяин магазина наверняка ничего ему не сделает и не уволит их третьего компаньона ни за что. Сонгю согласно вздыхал где-то в магазине, а Хёнвон принимал это просто за фоновый шум, однако шёпотом на всякий случай просил бариста из кофейни на первом этаже добавить ему в кофе не сиропа, а ликёра. И побольше, чтобы забыть обо всем, и чтобы посетителей встречать радостной сытой улыбкой, а не вымотанной, как бывало все полгода в магазине с домашней утварью. Бариста с именной табличкой «Джехван, но лучше Кен» над его просьбой посмеялся, но тайком от менеджера устроил всё в лучшем виде, попутно скрашивая утро коротким разговором. Неплохой он оказался парень. Работал тут давно и плодотворно, Хёнвон и раньше замечал стайки веселящихся посетителей у барной стойки ближе к вечеру. А ещё у него было какое-то большое желание, раз Хёнвон мог видеть его и разговаривать вот так запросто в своём обнищавшем на людей мирке.

Для Джехвана всё было как обычно — толпы отдыхающих, туристов и клиентов. Для Хёнвона, пока он не вышел за свою наверняка запертую сейчас дверь — пара-тройка человек на каждый этаж торгового центра, каждый из которых мог стать посетителем именно его магазина. Тихо и вовсе не мало для не любящего лишний шум человека, зато достаточно, чтобы понаблюдать за каждым. За теми, кто просто слонялся без дела и не знал, куда себя деть. За теми, кто ещё не понимал, что за исполнением своих мечтаний нужно подняться на второй этаж и найти витрину у самой лестницы служебного входа. Хёнвон мог бы явиться ко всем этим людям, поработать для них проводником в мир чудес. Но это даже звучало не очень, поэтому он посчитал, что для каждого посетителя время должно быть своим, не раньше и не позже, чем они сами созреют или попадут в магазин по случайности. Как сам Хёнвон, который игнорировал чёртову дверь три месяца или около того, чтобы по глупой случайности попасть в другой мир, и теперь быть не в состоянии покинуть его. Даже если не очень-то и хотелось.

Кофе с кофейным ликёром немного горчил на языке, ударял в голову и заставлял его чувствовать жар в сердце даже в лёгкой рубашке. А ещё смотреть на новых появившихся в поле зрения людей с не затаённым интересом. Потому что эти двое были самой похожей и одновременно нет парой за последние дни. Потому что они оба были высокими и крепкими мужчинами, только один дул щёки в своём джинсовом комбинезоне и огромной парке, зато в очках в строгой оправе, а второй вырядился как на собеседование, в классический костюм, но почему-то розовое пальто. Он настойчиво тянул спутника на второй этаж, но тот ни в какую не соглашался. Хёнвон приблизился, больше чтобы их рассмотреть получше, но получилось, будто он собирался как следует подслушать чужой разговор.

— Намджун, ты не понимаешь. Я правда хочу этого. Нет, мне нужно это.

— Я не понимаю, это правда, Сокджин. У тебя есть я, есть наши друзья и куча прекрасных людей, которые от тебя без ума, ты знаешь.

— Но я хочу быть популярным, хочу, чтобы люди видели меня.

— Сокджин, будем откровенны, люди и так на тебя смотрят постоянно. И счастье, что я не ревнивый, потому что тогда мы оба бы с ума сошли.

В ответ ему только вздохнули со всей трагичностью и взмахнули руками потерянно, выпуская чужую руку из своих.

— В этом-то и дело. Они смотрят на моё лицо, на рост, и не воспринимают вообще. «Что этому красавчику вообще нужно. У него всё есть!» — ты помнишь, сколько раз я это слышал и возмущался тебе же, между прочим.

— Но у тебя правда всё есть.

— Намджун, ты меня не слушаешь!

— Я просто хочу для тебя лучшего, а не этой… популярности.

Это было бы похоже на семейную ссору со швырянием посуды, но они оба казались не слишком обиженными или возмущёнными друг другом. Спорили и бранились, возможно, но не всерьёз и не надолго. У Хёнвона сложилось впечатление, что они могли так поцапаться три раза на дню, но к вечеру парень в пальто извечно оттаивал и оказывался головой на чужих коленях. Фантазия оказалась настолько реальной, что он торопливо отвернулся, чтобы не пялиться слишком явно. И не завидовать тем более.

А позавидовать ему было несложно. Не самому факту ссоры, конечно, не желанию спорить с живым человеком и делать это на регулярной основе. И уж точно не тому, что можно естественно хвататься за чужие руки прямо на людях, никого не стесняясь. Недели, месяцы, годы назад Хёнвон мог точно так же. Ему никогда не запрещали проявлять эмоции прилюдно, не запрещали скандалить или искать тепла в не самых подходящих для этого местах. Хотя куда больше раз он просто благосклонно принимал чужие порывы, считая их давно привычными и естественными, крепко вошедшими в их общую жизнь. Его могли тискать при встрече, как великорослую и не мягкую вовсе, но игрушку. Его могли таскать за собой по улице за руку с широкой улыбкой. С ним могли в шутку драться и толкаться у какой-нибудь витрины или кассы кофейни во время свидания. Должно быть, с кем-то другим в своей жизни Хёнвон просто великодушно хмыкал бы и строил из себя холодность, но с бывшим другом было почти нереально настолько скрываться. И не очень-то хотелось. Наоборот. Всегда хотелось отвечать тем же. Хотелось дурачиться и давать по шее за особенно ощутимый тычок. Хотелось затаскивать в тихие переулки и трепать мстительно по волосам, после целуя в макушку, пусть и строя при этом возмущённое лицо. Трубочкой от кофе делиться. Руку чужую покрасневшую и замёрзшую дорамно в карман пальто прятать. Хёнвон наклонил голову и потерянно уставился на собственную ладонь. Как давно он вообще кого-то трогал? Как давно не хотел прикасаться ни к кому? Почему вместо всего этого приятного и тёплого они больше и больше ругались действительно всерьёз, до обид и истерик, устав от себя и друг от друга? Наверное, поэтому все кончилось так некрасиво. Наверное, поэтому Хёнвон и сбежал.

А теперь, опустив голову, потягивал свой успокоительный кофе, от которого путались мысли, а большая часть чужого разговора прошла мимо его слуха. Парень в очках отпустил парня в пальто одного на второй этаж, пусть и с неудовольствием, но совершенно точно не сомневаясь, что тот правда видел волшебную лавку где-то наверху. Не сомневаясь, что он найдёт всё нужное и вернётся с победой. А вот Хёнвон сомневался. Сомневался, что давным-давно поступил правильно, что решил за всех верно и справедливо разрешил себе не объясняться. Вот и пожинал теперь свою «справедливость».

Кофе он допивал залпом, чуть не покачиваясь на ногах от того, как с места вскочил и поторопился наверх. Ему казалось важным проследить, что Сокджин добрался до магазина, что Юнги не отлынивает и не прячется от своего предназначения и призвания под прилавком или в подсобке. Он вышагивал до того решительно, стараясь видимо снова сбежать по лестнице от собственных воспоминаний, что едва не столкнулся в дверях магазина с выходившим оттуда пареньком, уткнувшимся и свежекупленную книгу «Как стать главной героиней». Пришлось немного притормозить и заявиться к вовсю шедшей консультации от Юнги. Алкоголь, бывший в кофе и в его крови, упорно подсказывал Хёнвону раскрыть рот и подсказать всё, что он знает о подошедшем посетителе. Но он только каждый раз приказывал себе захлопнуть рот, пусть неловко вздыхая и походя наверняка на рыбу. Но Юнги за витриной было на него всё равно, а посетитель активно пытался донести свою мысль, возмущённо размахивая и разводя руками.

— Нужно что-то, чтобы ко мне не относились предвзято, понимаете? Чтобы оценивали по способностям, не обращая внимания на остальное.

— Но чтобы сразу популярность?

— Можно не сразу, но чем больше людей будет смотреть в суть, тем ведь лучше.

Юнги почти страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку, Хёнвон на автомате потянулся посмотреть тоже, вдруг он не заметил важных заметок и подсказок где-то сверху, но ничего нового так и не заметил. Ни инструкций от Сонгю на случай тяжёлых случаев, ни выглядевшего бы к месту внушительного списка чужих осуществившихся желаний. Хёнвон почти слышал треск мыслей в чужой голове, но оказалось, что это всего лишь треск суставов, когда Юнги решил размять руки для решения чужой проблемы, когда взялся за неё вправду всерьёз.

— Я не могу просто выдать Вам таблетки, чтобы чувствовать себя неотразимым или самым важным на Земле. Или духи для привлечения внимания. Нам нужно оттолкнуться от того, чем Вы правда могли бы привлечь внимание, не привлекая внимания.

— Мне что, пойти вести видеокурсы по готовке? Чтобы и себя, и таланты сразу показать? — посетитель беззлобно посмеивался на такой вовсе не волшебный подход к его желанию, но Юнги только сосредоточенно кивнул и протянул ему почему-то держатель для телефона.

— Это чтобы техника запечатлела только способности и ими всех впечатлила, — проинструктировал он и с убийственной серьёзностью посоветовал. — Заведите кулинарный блог.

Хёнвон вроде бы пил ликёр, а не шампанское, но у него внутри щекотно пузырьки лопались от рвущегося из горла смеха. Которым залились они вдвоём вместе с посетителем, согласившимся всё же попробовать и такой совет.

***

По большей части в магазин заявлялись одиночки, и это было совершенно просто и понятно, ведь разделять искреннее желание и веру в его исполнение оказывалось сложнее. Много оказалось и пар в любом смысле, которые хотели помочь друг другу или просто осчастливить кого-то рядом. Но когда к ним заявилась компания сразу из четверых человек, работа Юнги и Хёнвона превратилась в какой-то хаос. И ладно бы у этих парней и девушек были отдельные желания, с которыми нужно помочь, но посетители вели себя так, будто у них всё общее, и интересы, и планы, и мечты, и менялось всё это с ног на голову каждый раз, когда кто-то брал слово. Сначала они вроде бы сошлись на желании устроить себе незабываемое путешествие и получить от Юнги карту с самым интересным маршрутом для поездки. Потом девушки торопливо попросили, раз уж магазин волшебный и тут всё возможно, нельзя ли им на день обменяться всем телами. Парень поменьше замахал на подруг руками и переспросил, а нет ли здесь такой волшебной штуки, чтобы говорить просто на одном языке, а не с одной извилиной на всех четверых. От вида вскинувшего руки куда-то к потолку парня покрупнее Хёнвон едва не сполз под витрину на пол. Но от перемены места и направления пусть немного пьяного, но пристального взгляда, он заметил что-то новое на нижнем уровне полок. Торопливо прочитал инструкцию по краю и, радостно закашлявшись, явил на свет колоду карт.

— Случайные чудеса на все случаи жизни! — пришлось говорить громче, чтобы перекричать их всех, но внимание четвёрки было привлечено успешно. — По карте за раз, и вы до последнего не будете знать, что именно из загаданного случится. Зато точно не заскучаете в дороге.

Посетители не перестали создавать вокруг себя хаос, но теперь обсуждали покупку уже не сомневаясь, а предвкушая. И никакая карта дорожная оказалась не нужна, потому что поездка уже была запланирована на студенческие каникулы, а в голову чужую и лезть не надо, когда вы друзья, не разлей вода, уже несколько лет, несмотря на разный пол или интересы. Посетители оказались довольны полностью, а Юнги настолько обессиленно упал на стул за витриной, будто он собственноручно все чудесные подарки для компании успел сотворить. Раньше после такого оживления приходила тишина на долгие десятки минут, случайные и одинокие посетители робели заходить в магазин, откуда выходили довольные и шумные толпы. И у работников было время прийти в себя и быть готовыми встретить кого-то нового без раздражения или усталости. Юнги ради этого отправился передохнуть куда-то в подсобку, а Хёнвон перевёл дыхание.

Хёнвон опёрся на витрину, прикрывая глаза. В голове всё ещё кружились мысли нескладно и неспешно, укладываясь после недавней встряски работой по своим местам, а ликёр грел до самых кончиков пальцев, возвращая привычную днями сонливость и ощущение, будто всё хорошо и некуда торопиться. Если отныне вся его жизнь будет такой, это ведь даже хорошо. Это ведь волшебно, как сам магазин. Чувствовать спокойствие, прерываемое только звоном колокольчика над дверью и восхищенными вздохами впервые попавших сюда и особенно впечатлительных посетителей. Колокольчик, кажется, правда звенел, не переставая. Вздох, кажется, правда был, тихий и поражённый от самой открытой двери. По торговому центру гулял непонятный ветер сегодня, иначе почему звон всё звучал непрерывно, пока Сонгю в голове Хёнвона не выдохнул вдруг облегчённое:

— Наконец-то.

Дверь мягко захлопнулась, отсекая любые посторонние звуки, и Хёнвон медленно открыл глаза. Кажется, прямо внутри своего сна, потому что на него смотрели так потерянно, так восторженно, так возмущённо и недоверчиво, что он почувствовал себя призраком, не меньше. Прямо от входа, замерев неловко и схватившись за ближайший шкаф, на него смотрел Хосок. Не чужой незнакомый Хосок, которого одаривал улыбчивый парнишка недавно. Его Хосок. Сновидение или просто видение, совсем не важно, Хёнвону пришлось всё равно схватиться за витрину, чтобы не упасть на ровном месте, не сделав и шага.

Мираж, или галлюцинация, или просто Сонгю издевался над его психикой и насылал всякое, но это был Хосок, о котором он боялся думать даже во сне. Хосок, о котором в последнее время воспоминал слишком часто. Хосок, от которого он сбежал три года назад.

Хёнвон не мог отвести от него взгляда сейчас, впитывая совсем не позабытое лицо до последней чёрточки, от округлившихся глаз до устало осунувшегося лица, как иногда случалось, когда он перетруждался всего пару дней подряд. Хосок всё же выглядел достаточно здоровым, достаточно крепким до сих пор, с его коротко дрогнувшими в улыбке губами. Он не выглядел как тот, о ком не заботились и с кем не были рядом хотя бы друзья. Это особенно успокаивало. Но не настолько, чтобы голова престала кружиться, а руки нервно дрожать.

— Я этого не загадывал, — вырвалось у него тихо, то ли для самого себя, то ли для Сонгю. Но по ту сторону больше не слышалось ни звука, будто хозяин магазина предпочитал не лезть не в своё дело. И уж точно не собирался сейчас смеяться и объяснять, что это другой особенный Хосок из параллельного мира, который вовсе не знал Хёнвона и просто поражался до глубины души наличием нового работника на своём законном месте. О нет, Хосок смотрел настороженно и настолько знающе, что Хёнвону бы под витрину забраться по примеру Юнги недавно. Хёнвону бы под землю лучше сразу. Хёнвон не осознал даже, когда очки стали сползать с его носа, когда их зрительный контакт прервался, и когда он сам перебрался подальше от витрины к самому защищённому по версии его подсознания месту, забиваясь в знакомый угол.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — Хосок поднял край чужого пальто на вешалке, присаживаясь рядом, чтобы снова увидеть Хёнвона. Который не нашёл ничего лучше, чем перебраться за какую-то волшебную подставку для зонтиков, обнимаясь в дальнем углу с вешалкой, на которой одиноко висело его старое пальто. Он икнул, закашлялся и то ли кивнул, то ли замотал головой, лишь бы ещё секунду не смотреть. Потому что близко слишком, и у него включался этот чёртов забытый инстинкт обнять и позаботиться. Где он был тысячу лет назад, когда в пылу ссоры на пустом месте Хёнвон предпочитал театрально взмахивать руками и кашлять от того, как много и недовольно кричал, требуя к себе внимания? Где это чёртово желание было, когда перегнул палку окончательно, не замечая, насколько вымотанным был Хосок в тот день? Должно быть, существовала та секунда, когда он мог бы остановиться и всё спасти, но даже спустя все три года он не нашёл её мысленно.

Секунду до того, как он сам бросил недовольное:

— Ты что, хочешь меня потерять?

И в ответ получил решительное и уверенное:

— Да потеряйся ты уже наконец!

Хёнвон помнит, как стоял поражённый. Как Хосок бросился из дома, чтобы остыть и не наговорить со зла больше. Как они с того момента не виделись ни разу, а теперь он так запросто видел чужую руку, схватившуюся за полу пальто прямо перед своим лицом. Видел, как блестело на мизинце не снятое их парное кольцо. Видел искреннее чужое беспокойство, и как шевелились чужие губы, когда Хосок звал его, кажется, тормошил за плечо, кажется.

Кажется, теми словами Хосок невольно заколдовал его, и Хёнвон вправду потерялся. Решил пропасть для одного человека, а запутался сам для себя и все никак не мог найтись обратно.

«Верни меня», — хотелось ему сказать.

«Верни мне меня», — отчаянно попросить.

«Сонгю, я хочу изменить желание, пусть он вернёт мне меня», — должно быть, он выглядел совсем жалко, если Хосок так забеспокоился, едва не обнимая его прямо через вешалку, слишком нелепо и испуганно, но у Хёнвона язык не поворачивался ничего сказать, и сознание отказывалось слушать хоть одно слово, будто его могли отправить потеряться ещё дальше, в мир, где не будет волшебных магазинов, где не будет самого Хосока даже как воспоминания. За которое ему до сих пор так отчаянно хотелось уцепиться. Сжать в руке запястье, узкое, которое он всегда запросто мог обхватить двумя пальцами. Вместе сбежать к двери Хёнвона, которая окажется запертой наверняка и не пустит туда, где можно повернуть время вспять. Потому он не хватал. Потому не цеплялся. Потому попросил о помощи только беззвучно, мысленно, не у Хосока.

Но на его просьбу явился вовсе не хозяин магазина, хватка на его плече оказалась мягче и сильнее, его почти вытащили из рук Хосока, пряча от него, мурлыча обоим что-то успокаивающее и уводя Хёнвона за дверь. За центральную дверь в подсобку магазина, за которой могла быть мелкая волшебная кладовка, а мог быть портал на соседнюю улицу. Хёнвону, с которого по дороге слетели очки и которому что-то застилало глаза, казалось, будто он черпает ногами песок, запинается о мягкие волны, спотыкается о горы и утёсы. Он закрыл руками лицо, чтобы не видеть ничего ещё хотя бы секунду, но его вели так мягко и бережно, что так и не позволили всерьёз упасть до самого мягкого и воздушного, на что он свалился, наконец фокусируя понемногу взгляд на полутемной комнате. Его песком была разбросанная по полу упаковочная бумага, его волнами оказались мягкие охапки пахучих трав, его острыми пиками стали всего лишь углы бесчисленных тумб со склянками тут и там. Это была мастерская Дону, а сам помощник хозяина мягко гладил его ладони, между которыми была зажата большая кружка с каким-то отваром.

— Здесь спокойнее, правда? — вкрадчиво шепнул ему Дону. Он был достаточно близко, он касался, но это ни капли не тревожило и не беспокоило. Как будто пар от отвара проникал на самую глубину сознания и творил там что-то тёплое и уютное вместо его колкого и неуравновешенного. Хёнвон рассеянно кивнул. Иногда он представлял, какие из предметов в магазине могли бы пригодиться ему самому. Что он сам захотел бы получить в подарок, что спасло бы его однажды. Но теперь он был перед создателем всех здешних чудес, и ему достался пусть самый волшебный, но всего лишь травяной чай, чтобы нервы не шалили. Потому что ярких и странных эмоций оказалось чересчур много, будто их собирали для него все прошлые годы и сразу свалили на голову. Потому что от этого ступора и зашкаливающих ощущений было так плохо, что даже хорошо. Хёнвон вне стен этой мастерской мог бы однозначно признаться, что ему дурно, что ему всё это слишком, что он против испытывать многое сразу. Хёнвон здесь вдыхал запах горячего отвара, старался дышать глубоко и понимал, что давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Что он был эмоциональным почти как прежде. Что после такого истерического срыва не боялся и не сдерживал чувства больше. Он наконец поднял голову, глядя на расслабленного Дону, и тот наконец выпустил его ладони, позволяя держать чашку самостоятельно и медленно отпивать из неё.

— Знаешь, Сонгю… боялся, что ты сбежишь сразу же, заслышав знакомое имя, поэтому немного соврал.

— И вместо этого позволил мне сразу увидеть знакомое лицо, — Хёнвон хмыкнул почти устало, он чувствовал себя лишённым костей, но сидел смирно, чашку был в состоянии держать, значит он был в порядке. Всё ещё в порядке или наконец в порядке — это ему ещё предстояло о себе понять.

— И дом твой в наше измерение перенёс за тем же, конечно. Он может и не показывает, но очень ценит своих работников и желает для них исполнения всех желаний, какими бы они ни были.

Если Дону намекал ему на желание кого-то их окружающих, то не Хёнвону в его состоянии было поддерживать такие разговоры. Он знал о своём. Он догадывался о том, что привело сюда Юнги на самом деле. У Хосока тоже должно было оказаться огромное и сильное желание, но гадать о нём сейчас было всё равно что затевать истерику заново. Хёнвон быстро обернулся на дверь и медленно повёл взглядом обратно, неторопливо оглядывая комнату. Смотря на ломящиеся от склянок и растений в горшках настенные полки, а думая о том, остался ли Хосок на месте или прислонился спиной к этой самой двери. Разглядывая явно не подходящий для магазина в торговом центре камин и вспоминая бросившийся недавно в глаза блеск металла на чужом пальце. Он потёр бы свой мизинец, не будь в его руках чашки, не будь кольцо самого Хёнвона брошено где-то в старой квартире. И наконец он упёрся взглядом в чаинки в своём отваре, жмуря глаза и принимая для себя мысль, что желанием Хосока совершенно точно не было забыть его, стереть из своего прошлого или что-то похожее. Что скорее всего Хосок долгое время хотел с ним поговорить и обсудить всё. Что Хёнвон был настоящим идиотом, не позволив им двоим этого. Настоящим заколдованным идиотом.

— Натворили же вы дел, глупые, — выдохнул Дону, протягивая снова к нему руку и трепля по волосам так, что они стали почти застилать лицо Хёнвону. Но так даже лучше, так менее стыдно то ли перед одним из начальников, то ли перед собой. Но Дону его пристыженность была не важна, Дону просто продолжал. — А если натворили и не можете починиться… Магия, она ведь простая совсем. Пара добрых слов и умелые руки — и всё можно исправить, поверь. Немного мяты, щепотка ромашки — и ты уже целый и не лезешь на стенку, ведь так?

Хёнвон согласно что-то фыркнул, наконец откидываясь в чужом кресле на его спинку. Наконец отпивая побольше этого отвара, потому что он хотел бы исправиться и починить себя поскорее. Можно было ему термос с таким волшебным чаем на каждодневной основе до полного исцеления?

— Слишком здоровым и спокойным будешь, — покачал головой Дону. — А ты ведь не такой. Не спокойный и не замкнутый. Не тихий. Не такой, который проходил мимо своей двери месяцами, просто потому что не хотел ничего менять.

— Не правда, я…

— Сейчас — не такой, — улыбнулся ему Дону. Широко так, уверенно в собственной правоте, но и поспорить с ним Хёнвон не смог бы. Сейчас — правда не такой. Пусть неуверенный, пусть перенасыщенный и расстроенный воспоминаниями, пусть сам себе не очень нужный, но не пустой и не спокойный. Кивая и признаваясь в этом Дону, он признавался и себе. — Прошло совсем немного дней, а ты ожил сильнее, чем Юнги когда-то. Тот оттаивал с неделю, бесился и не признавал ничего и никого. Не признавал, но в магию магазина почему-то верил, дурачьё.

Дону рассмеялся, наверное громко для этой комнаты, но мягкие ткани и бумаги на полу и цветы по стенам скрадывали звуки, делая их мягкими и приглушёнными. Такими, которые с лёгкостью мог выдержать даже перенервничавший с непривычки Хёнвон.

— Только одного он никогда не понимал. Что у каждого человека, который может продавать чудеса, может открыть магазин с желаниями, должен быть тот, кто эти самые чудеса сумеет создавать для него. Мы с Сонгю… неслучайно работаем вместе. Он лучше всех знает, что и для кого я творю. Я знаю — кому и как он хочет помочь.

Дону говорил с такой не затаённой теплотой и нежностью, что Хёнвону только и оставалось согревать себя изнутри отваром, даже не пытаясь угадать, нежность была к магазину, или всё же к его владельцу. Должно быть, к обоим сразу, и в этом не виделось ничего удивительного. Тот, кто создаёт чудеса, и тот, кто передаёт их нуждающимся людям. Кто всегда рядом и понимает своих работников без слов. Если уж Хёнвону с его желанием предстояло прожить здесь оставшуюся жизнь, мог ли он напроситься в ученики Дону. И тогда хотя бы немного времени пробыл близко, но на безопасном расстоянии от того, кого не мог забыть и отпустить до сих пор? Или в его взгляде читалась эта мольба, или Дону читал эмоции не хуже, чем Сонгю — мысли, но он покачал головой мягко.

— Желание Хосока почти исполнилось. Не лучше ли для тебя быть поближе к нему, Хёнвон?

Этого стоило ожидать, но сердце Хёнвона едва не разбилось заново. Значит, это ненадолго. Значит, это кому-то близкому Юнги предстояло узнать о себе новое и когда-нибудь освоить мир настоящих маленьких чудес. Чудес, хоть одно из которых ему эгоистично хотелось сейчас себе. Хотя бы зелье забвения, чтобы проспать до завтрашнего вечера. Хотя бы насылающий крепкие сны снежный шар, который заменил бы его воспоминания, не давая всему пойти под откос хотя бы на одну ночь. Всего одно маленькое чудо, чтобы вернуть ему не только эмоции, но и силы с ними справляться лучше, чем прежде. Он за этими мечтами и не заметил, как допил отвар до дна, как чашку забрали из ослабевших от накатывающего сна пальцев. Не почувствовал лёгкий ветерок от приоткрывшейся в комнату двери. Не почувствовал, что совсем не магически его перенесли за другую дверь, тихо шипя на мешающих окружающих. Не заметил, как мягкое кресло сменилось привычной холодной и жёсткой постелью. Но одно он чувствовал так ярко, будто это был насланный отваром морок. Давно позабытое ощущение мягких и ласковых рук в его волосах, успокаивающее все невзгоды, убаюкивающее его до желания потянуться ближе и проверить. Сквозь сон ему почудилось, что он протянул руку и обхватил чужое запястье, как прежде. Тонкое.

***

Из всех его загаданных желаний, из всех его просьб, здешние волшебники и уставший от перегрузки организм осуществили лишь одно. Проспать до вечера — давняя и обожаемая им когда-то роскошь, но проснувшемуся в своей комнате и в безусловном одиночестве Хёнвону она казалась непривычной и ненужной. Кажется, вчера ему намекнули, что времени осталось не так много. Времени на то, чтобы глупо заявить о себе перед знакомым и близким человеком? Времени помешать ему спокойно осуществить его же сокровенное желание? Никто не заслуживал такого, и Хёнвон стал бы худшим человеком, сделай он это. Они же не в романтической комедии были, честное слово.

Хёнвон отчаянно ударился затылком о подушку, но едва ли это привело мысли в порядок. Вторая попытка побиться обо что-то головой привела ко вскрику, шипению и ноющему месту от удара о каретку кровати. Только головной боли ему сейчас не хватало, особенно полученной вот так по глупости. Хёнвон самого себя ощущал дурацким и неловким не меньше, чем в юношестве, когда за короткое время настолько разошёлся в росте, что не мог справиться со своими конечностями, то и дело сметая всё на своём пути. Хосок и другие друзья тогда шутили, что он стал не обниматься, а нападать на них и оплетать, как какой-то осьминог. Хёнвон мстительно кусал свою жертву за ухо и стискивал руками сильнее. Позже он привык управляться со своим телом, но привычка обхватывать всего Хосока осталась. Раздавшегося в плечах, не прибавившегося почти в росте, но заметно изменившегося и возмужавшего. Изменившегося настолько, чтобы не смеяться и не жаловаться на чужую костлявость, когда Хёнвон обхватывал его руками и ногами, лежа на их старом диване в старой квартире. От Хосока никогда не пахло сандаловым деревом, как в самых романтичных песнях, но Хёнвону всегда хотелось прикрыть глаза. В основном потому, что Хосок в этом положении любил фотографироваться и отправлять снимки в чат с друзьями, а Хёнвон не хотел бы показаться со слишком диким или пьяным взглядом за чужим плечом. Не хотел бы делиться тем, насколько хорошо себя чувствовал в эти моменты.

С каких пор Хёнвон так отчётливо помнил? С каких пор он совсем позабыл детали, которые радовали его самого? Должно быть с тех самых, когда без единой мысли и сомнения решил никогда больше ни в ком не искать этих нужных и приятных мелочей. Это был первый или второй месяц после побега, когда злость на себя, обида на всех вокруг уже поутихла, но ещё не накатила хроническая усталость. Когда мечты и надежды начать всё заново показались пустыми, и от самой идеи пойти и поговорить с кем-то, познакомиться с кем-то, его в дрожь от отвращения бросило. Не нужен был ему никто другой. Долгое время Хёнвон уверял себя, что не нужен больше никто вовсе. Не до уверил.

А теперь вчерашний отвар не только заставил его как следует отдохнуть и впервые за годы выспаться как следует, не только успокоил нервы достаточно, чтобы не лезть на стенку от воспоминаний и чужого имени, но и добавил мужества признать, что слишком долго он унижал и запирал себя в четырёх стенах из боязни, что он сам больше не нужен и что его не приняли бы обратно. Теперь он чувствовал себя почти бесстрашным. Безрассудным настолько, чтобы переодеться в свежую рабочую форму и без стыда и совести явиться в магазин почти к самому концу дня. Настолько, чтобы с первого взгляда, сквозь нашедшиеся почему-то в комнате очки, приметить за стойкой одиноко или сонно склонившего голову Хосока. Чтобы жадно впитать в себя вид чужой напряжённой шеи, размах плеч, складки великоватой в талии рубашки. Пусть это станет небольшой наградой для него за упорную работу в магазине на веки вечные. Пусть скоро от него уйдет уже сам Хосок, который обернулся резко то ли на движение за спиной, то ли на мягкий звук закрывшейся двери. Обернулся с таким перепуганным оленьим взглядом, будто ожидал увидеть Хёнвона снова зашуганным призраком здешней вешалки. Усмешку едва удалось удержать, кусая губы.

— Ты… ты ведь уже в порядке, правда?

И в любой другой день из последних лет Хёнвон мог бы только напряжённо и согласно соврать, но именно сегодня у него появилось это утерянное ощущение, когда он встал за стойкой рядом, только взгляд скашивая в сторону компаньона. Ощущение, что он на своём законном месте, и готов быть здесь однажды, когда Хосок соскучится по Сонгю, или по Юнги, или приведёт с собой кого-то за исполнением сокровенных желаний. Что он будет всегда ждать здесь, и сможет далёкую новую встречу пережить с искренней улыбкой. Поэтому сегодня он себе не врал.

— Теперь я в полном порядке, Хосок.

Он улыбался уже сейчас, видя краем глаза, как неуверенно к нему повернулся Хосок, решаясь или нет протянуть руку. Как на его именном бэйдже имя было торопливо перечеркнуло и неаккуратно изменено на то самое поспешно выдуманное Сонгю «Вонхо». Как он задышал чаще, прежде чем всё же схватить Хёнвона резко и крепко, перебарщивая с непривычки и сжимая до хруста костей с какой-то незнакомой силой. Шепча и причитая неверяще:

— Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке… Я так рад, Хёнвон, я так рад, что наконец нашёл…

Хёнвон повременил всего секунду, прежде чем неловко положить ладони на чужие лопатки. Не обнимая и не стискивая, но прикрывая глаза и понимая, что теперь у него не осталось страха или желания сейчас же сбежать к двери. Что он не имел права, но был бы не против простоять так целую вечность. Но это не устраивало Сонгю, который заворчал где-то в мыслях у обоих недовольно, заставляя Хосока чуть не отскочить, растрёпывая свои и так короткие тёмные волосы.

— Совсем забыл, что он так делает постоянно, — попытался объяснить свой испуг Хосок, но Хёнвон только покачал головой, глядя весело. Будто их старшие засекли за чем-то не тем. Будто у них было это «что-то не то».

— А вот нужно было меня слушаться, искал он снаружи, видите ли! — Сонгю всё ворчал, а Хёнвон не упустил шанса поддержать его в шутку.

— Чаще бывать на работе нужно, господин Вонхо.

И Хосок на эти слова замер, глядя прямо и перестав шутливо суетиться и мысленно оправдываться перед хозяином. Глядя настолько прямо на Хёнвона, что ему хотелось или ком в горле сглотнуть, или внутри обмереть.

— Как же ты прав. Мне нужно…

Но договорить он вовсе не успел. Оборвался на полуслове от почти грозного звона колокольчика над дверью. И Хёнвон не знал, весь ли день в смене Хосока был таким напряжённым, или недовольные посетители решили дождаться вечера и их вдвоём. Но сейчас посетитель не собирался разглядывать магазин или искать в нём мелких чудес, он сразу приблизился к витрине и почти потребовал помочь ему. Если бы не мягкий тихий голос, незнакомец оставил бы совсем жуткое впечатление, но теперь Хёнвон понимал, что тот не зол или рассержен, а растерян и в лёгкой стадии отчаяния. Так выглядел бы сам Хёнвон, если бы нашёл этот магазин сразу после своего побега. Так выглядел бы человек, который хочет избежать чего-то, но сам в себе не находит достаточно сил.

— Вы же можете исполнить любое желание, так? Тогда помогите мне!

— Не могли бы Вы сначала объяснить, чего именно так хотите? — Хёнвон, как откровенно менее уставший от работы, взял слово на себя, но тут же едва сумел подавить желание вздрогнуть и выпрямить спину ещё ровнее. Потому что посетитель на секунду посмотрел так, будто хотел попросить сжечь самого Хёнвона на костре за все грехи человечества. Он видел краем глаза, что Хосок понемногу придвигался, будто был готов в критический момент броситься наперерез и заслонить Хёнвона своей грудью. Потому что Хёнвону было плохо вчера? Потому что Хосок чувствовал за него ответственность или просто казался себе сильнее в любом смысле? Такого между ними раньше не было, должно быть, теперь новый Хосок привык защищать кого-то от всех бед, и Хёнвону почему-то нравилась эта мысль. Что ничто не стоит на месте, что в Хосоке оказалось столько всего нового, на изучение чего Хёнвон мог потратить всё оставшееся ему рядом время. Хёнвон очень украдкой и очень не к месту улыбнулся этой мысли, но после этого посетитель будто сдулся, упираясь руками в витрину и выдыхая, прежде чем тихо почти пожаловаться на судьбу.

— Понимаете, у меня есть лучший друг. Самый близкий друг. Он стал себя странно вести, хотя он часто странно себя ведёт, но в этот раз он превзошёл себя. Я же не слепой. Он даже не влюбился, он просто раскрошился, как говорят сейчас некоторые.

— А Вы ревну…

— Да не ревную я, он же в меня влюбился, — посетитель сперва побледнел сильнее, чем был, потом покраснел предположительно от стыда, совершенно точно не ожидая, что будет как на духу признаваться во всём консультантам волшебного магазина. Но то ли они выглядели так доверительно и понимающе в вопросах дружбы и отношений, то ли витрина была заколдована и развязывала язык всякому, к ней подходящему.

— Зачем я всё это говорю? — едва не взвыл своим мягким голосом посетитель, а на ухо Хёнвону вдруг шепнули совсем другое.

— Он захочет отворот, но это неправильно, менять чувства других людей по своему желанию.

Хёнвон не мог не согласиться, но вместо переглядываний с Хосоком выбрал потянуться ближе к посетителю.

— Послушайте… Вы уверены, что не можете выслушать его и отказать? Это не похоже на вопрос, который должна решать магия.

— Без неё никак, — страдальчески простонал посетитель тихо. — У него горячая голова, он не захочет меня больше видеть, если я откажу. А если будет напирать, то не выдержу уже я, и придётся оборвать все контакты. А я не хочу его терять, он ведь правда мой лучший.

На Хёнвона посмотрели почти с надеждой, будто это он творил здесь чудеса и мог наколдовать решение любой проблемы. А он мог только стискивать край витрины пальцами, потому что нежелание потерять — это он понимал прекрасно, пусть и не справился с этим самостоятельно. Но теперь его пропажа стояла рядом, а этому мужчине предстоял тот самый переломный момент, неприятнейший и наиважнейший. Хёнвон вдруг почувствовал, что его оттолкнули вбок, но это был вовсе не Хосок, приземлившийся в другой стороне на излюбленный стул Юнги. Судя по его взгляду, обычно Сонгю не горел желанием являться перед посетителями лично, если только не обучал новых сотрудников, как было недавно. Но все же хозяин магазина был здесь и с серьёзным прищуром обращался к мужчине лично.

— Тэгун, послушайте. Мы не имеем права изменять чужие чувства, но я могу предложить кое-что небольшое, что сможет немного охладить их, — он поставил на витрину перед собой небольшой пузырек с парфюмом, едва ли выдающимся по запаху, едва ли заметным окружающим хотя бы каплю, но, наверняка, блестяще исполняющим своё предназначение.

— Это успокоит его эмоции, когда он будет рядом. Не уберёт и не исправит их, но сделает тише и приемлемее.

Посетитель потянулся уже к флакону, но Сонгю тут же сжал его в руке, не позволяя забрать подарок беспрепятственно.

— Вы уверены, Тэгун? Вы уверены, что хотите именно этого?

Сонгю смотрел как никогда строго и пристально, ничуть не уступая по жёсткости взгляда посетителю. И тот смягчился первым, кивая почти потерянно.

— Я уверен, что хочу оставаться Воншику хорошим другом, а не выяснять и портить отношения.

Сонгю вздохнул, но выпустил пузырек из пальцев, подталкивая его к чужой руке. Посетитель взял свое спасение уверенно, спрятал в нагрудный карман, и Хёнвон был уверен, что он испробует свой новый парфюм уже сегодня. Что проверит и окажется доволен. Что с затаённой надеждой увидит, как чужой взгляд становится менее пристальным и интенсивным, и более привычным и дружеским. Кому-то были нужны и такие решения и выходы.

— Не хотел, чтобы вы двое брали на себя эту ответственность так рано, — Сонгю похлопал Хёнвона по плечу, прежде чем вернуться снова в свою подсобку. Хёнвон видел, что за той дверью на полу валялась упаковочная бумага, а по стенам все полки были заняты цветным стеклом и керамикой, видел мастерскую Дону и самого мастера в кресле у камина. Он видел это глазами, но почему-то вспоминал недавнего посетителя с тревогой. Со странным ощущением, что это ещё не окончание его истории. И со рвущимся наружу своим чувством:

— Я никогда не хотел бы поступать, как он.

— Хёнвон, а ты никогда не хотел такой… отворот?

Они сказали это одновременно, только теперь оглядываясь друга на друга — удивлённо от такой синхронности, неловко от схожести мыслей. Хёнвон умудрился слишком честно ответить на этот вопрос прежде, чем услышал его, но не собирался брать свои слова назад. Он ни за что не хотел бы устроить себе отворот или отказаться от прошлого, даже от той самой болезненной секунды, которая привела его сюда. Хёнвон не стал повторять свой ответ, но ещё раз покачал головой. Он ни за что не хотел.

***

Находиться долго наедине заново было бы непривычно и немного неловко, но на удачу Хёнвона в магазине часто появлялся своевольный посетитель Чимин, а к нему почти сразу прилагался личный консультант Юнги. Создавалось впечатление, будто Чимину всегда чего-то не хватало, мелких чудес на каждый день или просто посещения диковинного магазина, но чем больше Хёнвон наблюдал из-за дальнего стеллажа, тем больше уверялся в другом. Что чудеса всегда были просто предлогом, а нужно ему было совсем другое.

— И, к тому же, Чимин скоро перепробует весь наш ассортимент, — Хосок оказался как-то некстати рядом, заново улыбчивый, заново прилипчивый, будто невзначай поправляющий мелочи на полке прямо перед Хёнвоном. Отодвинуться бы от соблазна подальше, но место для наблюдения было лучшим, поэтому Хёнвон и не думал шевелиться.

— Перепробует всё и станет вместо дегустации заниматься созданием чудес самостоятельно, — пробормотал в ответ Хёнвон всё же. Хосок уставился на него немного удивлённо и недоумённо. — Я том, что Сонгю явно выбирает себе преемника, и ни я, ни ты не подходим, в отличие от этих двоих. Ты просто посмотри на них, Хосок.

Хёнвон пусть и кивнул в сторону парочки, пусть и позволил почти прилечь на себя компаньону, чтобы тот тоже незаметно выглянул из-за полки, но дыхание он всё же задержал. Не из-за близости вовсе, а потому что назвать чужое имя вслух оказалось почти волнительно. Слишком волнительно. Потому он сам не замечал, как парочка у витрины склонилась близко и обсуждает какую-то новинку волшебного арсенала Дону. Не заметил и как Хосок вернулся на более приличное расстояние, раскладывая снова по полке предметы тут и там в произвольном порядке. А потом Хосок вдруг пальцами огладил мягкий красный клубок ниток, подцепляя его край и обматывая вокруг собственного запястья тонкой линией. Он завязал всего один узел вокруг, прежде чем подкатить пальцами клубок ближе к Хёнвону, заговорщицки прижимая палец к губам.

— Путеводная нить. Думаю, тебе она тоже может пригодиться, Хёнвон.

Он улыбался почти робко, и нить тянулась от его запястья до самого клубка у пальцев Хёнвона. Это ведь не могло быть просьбой связать их судьбы заново или что-то вроде того? Он ожидал, что нить натянется красной полосой между ними, как только он возьмёт клубок в руки, будто просто из интереса. Но никакой натянутой нити не было. На чужом запястье остался намотан тонкий браслет, а клубок в руках Хёнвона был совершенно целым и нетронутым. К нему действительно была прикреплена бирка с подписью «Путеводная нить», но возможный только в мечтах Хёнвона подтекст волновал его больше. Волновал настолько, что клубок скользнул в его карман, как только парочка у витрины утихомирилась, и было решено закрывать тяжёлые шторы и запирать магазин на сегодня.

Остальные уходили наружу, как и каждый день, Хёнвон же оставался внутри, закрывая замки, гася светильники и уходя через свою дверь в свою квартиру. Юнги и Чимин всё ещё были увлечены разговором, уже более спокойным и менее волшебным. Кажется, один из них предложил проводить второго по старой памяти, и это ли не было их шагом далеко вперёд. Хёнвон едва не рассмеялся им вслед, прислоняясь к входной двери, прежде чем закрыть её на сегодня. За секунду до этого он поймал взгляд обернувшегося Хосока. Поймал его робкую и немного наивную прощальную улыбку, мягкий взмах рукой и красный штрих нитки на запястье. Поймал и сбежал поскорее к себе, доставая одолженный и позабытый ненадолго клубок. Разглядывая его в собственной квартире, в собственной постели, долго рассматривая, пока за окном не стали приглушаться на ночь фонари.

Думая о том, предлагал ли Хосок вывести его обратно с этой нитью? Найти за пределами двери и показать дорогу к настоящему себе? Глупость, наверняка нитка оказалась на его руке вовсе не для этого. Вовсе не для него.

Хёнвон отложил клубок в сторону, оставив его на подушке и делая вид, что собирается ко сну как в любой другой день. Клубок в полутьме напоминал ему красное яблоко, к боку которого так и хотелось прикоснуться пальцами. Он был мягким и тёплым на ощупь, и край нитки так легко ложился в пальцы. И Хёнвон, наконец, дрогнул и сдался. Он не стал повязывать нитку на запястье, а обвязал её вокруг мизинца вместо давнего потерянного кольца, как по старым далёким легендам. Он чувствовал себя непроходимым мечтателем, но остановился на мысли — будь что будет.

Наутро этот клубок на его подушке растворился без следа, будто и не было никогда. Но нитка на мизинце никуда не делась и держалась крепче и надёжнее, чем его пропажа. Оставалось только узнать, приведёт ли она вправду его куда-нибудь.

***

— Так, значит, у твоего Хосока-сонбэ всё хорошо прошло? — Хёнвон снова смог понаблюдать вблизи за одним из недавних посетителей, который пришёл будто бы поделиться радостью, а не за новой покупкой. Ему было немного волнительно от того, что кто-то желал вернуться сюда вновь. И, разумеется, от того, как легко и просто это получилось у мальчишки Тэхёна, который запросто заглянул к ним поболтать и поделиться радостью.

— Конкурс прошёл потрясающе, сонбэ ни разу не ошибся, это такое облегчение. И день рождения тоже прошёл хорошо…

Он заулыбался чему-то, ушами покраснел, но Хёнвон был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть. Прежде чем вежливо уставиться в показанный младшим телефон с открытой немного смазанной фотографией из студии, с именинником, довольным и перепачканным в торте, но обнимающим за шею такого же перепачканного своего помощника. Хёнвон едва не прыснул, насколько сладко и по-детски одновременно это выглядело. Особенно потому что именинник смотрел в камеру, а вот младший — пристально только на него.

А потом Хёнвон со стыдом вспомнил, каким был последний снимок на его давно разбитом телефоне. Хосок сфотографировал тайком, как они примирительно и весьма недвусмысленно набросились друг на друга с поцелуем после очередной ссоры. Кажется, кто-то кого-то ревновал тогда, и Хосок не придумал ничего лучше, как кинуть этот снимок в их групповой чат с друзьями. Не зацензуривая ни пальцы Хёнвона, почти агрессивно сжавшие волосы Хосока, ни напористость губ самого Хосока, который жарко раздвинул чужие. Когда только успел сфотографировать, ещё и на телефон Хёнвона, подставляя его по всем фронтам перед остальными. Что ж, кажется Хёнвон не собирался покупать себе новый телефон абсолютно никогда после такого. Чтобы не было соблазна войти в соцсети и вернуть себе хотя бы тот снимок, ведь это слишком. Слишком настолько, что он облизнулся коротко и головой тряхнул, возвращаясь к болтавшему о чем-то Тэхёну.

— Кстати, а Вы не видели этого парня? У него всего пара видео пока что, но даже Хосоку-сонбэ понравилось, а он не разбирается во всяких кулинарных штуках. Прямо сидели вечером, смотрели и смеялись не переставая.

Он снова протянул телефон к лицу Хёнвона, задорно улыбаясь, и Хёнвону пришлось сощуриться, фокусируясь на экране. Пусть на видео не было видно лица, зато он прекрасно мог наблюдать за мужскими руками с закатанными рукавами белой рубашки на фоне заставленного всякими свежеприготовленными печеньями стола. Вдалеке за чужой спиной виднелось розовое пятно излюбленного пальто, а за кадром слышались разговоры и знакомый заразительный смех. Хёнвон опустил взгляд ниже, на зашкаливающий счётчик просмотров и мелькающие подбадривающие комментарии. Хёнвон почувствовал, что сам без воли улыбается мягко, пусть помощь этому парню и не была его заслугой. Нужно было сказать Юнги потом, что у Сокджина всё сложилось прекрасно. А пока Хёнвон распрощался с засуетившимся от сообщения своего Хосока Тэхёном, напоследок оглянувшись воровато и сложив руки на манер рупора, чтобы закричать ему вслед.

— У тебя тоже всё получится, Тэхён!

И кажется этот парень был уверен в себе даже больше, чем Хёнвон в исполнении чужих желаний. А Хёнвон сейчас в них верил, как никогда прежде.

— А мне пожелаешь удачи тоже? — Хёнвон едва не отскочил, но сумел замереть и принять самый независимый вид из возможных. Потому что в не подходящий момент вылетающий из подсобки с охапкой новых волшебных предметов Хосок — это выше его сил. Особенно если Хосок появлялся прямо за его спиной, и говорил этом мягким низковатым тоном, ещё не самоуверенным, но уже игривым. Он него дыхание приходилось переводить, прежде чем отвечать.

— Удачи тебе в расставлении всего этого по полкам, Хосоки… господин Вонхо, — рассмеялся то ли над ситуацией, то ли над своей ошибкой Хёнвон, от волнения едва ли замечая, как удивлённо и радостно блеснули чужие глаза. Он прикусил губу нервно. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он давно не слышал игривых интонаций. По первости его сменщик на предыдущей работе пытался подстроить что-то похожее, но неизменно натыкался на полное равнодушие, поэтому быстро отстал. К тётушкам-покупательницам настолько равнодушным и холодным Хёнвон быть не мог, улыбаясь хотя бы дежурно, и выслушивая иногда этих заигрываний на месяцы вперёд. Но не трогало же абсолютно. Ни это всё, ни жалкие попытки подлезть к нему во время передышек в прогулках по городу. От всего этого хотелось сбежать ещё дальше. Ко всему этому хотелось возвращаться примерно никогда, отгородив себя от любой неловкости. Но вот же, он слишком заметно замирал и пялился, когда ловил на себе взгляд Хосока через стеллажи, на которых он раскладывал предметы. Или раскладывал недостаточно внимательно, если позволял себе отвлекаться, или слишком привычно ему это было и не требовало особенных усилий. Судя по проскальзывающему иногда почти ласковому взгляду на некоторые волшебные мелочи — второй вариант был ближе. Потому по возвращению Хосока к витрине он не удержался от вопроса.

— Хосок, а сколько ты работаешь здесь?

— Около четырех месяцев, должно быть? — Хосок начал с улыбкой и без неловкости, но спустя пару мгновений задумался сильнее, говоря тише и куда-то в сторону, больше припоминая для себя, чем отвечая Хёнвону. — Я слишком долго пытался жить дальше своей жизнью, не понимая, чего именно хочу. И долго пытался достичь всего своими силами. Бегал вокруг двери, потому что искал не её, а… другое. Не понимал, что это знак.

Он опёрся на витрину с другой стороны, и Хёнвону хотелось понимающе склониться ниже, повторяя этот жест.

— У меня тоже так было, я три месяца проходил мимо, где-то так.

Хёнвон не понимал, зачем этим делится и признается в собственной инфантильности, но Хосок вдруг кивнул, глаза прикрывая от улыбки.

— Уж поверь, я знаю, Хёнвон.

И всего на секунду Хёнвону хотелось спросить, не по подсказке ли Хосока Сонгю создал ту чёртову дверь посреди улицы. Но это было глупо. Хосок не мог знать о его желаниях и едва ли просил взять именно его помощником в магазин, например. Но возможно, что Сонгю мысленно жаловался ему на одинокого парня на шумной улице, который всё никак не поверит в свои желания и не найдёт дорогу в магазин не с домашней утварью. Говорил о том, кому трёх месяцев оказалось мало, чтобы догадаться пройти не мимо двери, а сквозь неё. А Хосок ведь слишком добрый малый, и как только не вызвался подкараулить его у самой двери и за руку отвести сюда? Подумать только, всего пару дней назад Хёнвон просто сбежал бы обратно. Снеся собой пусть даже запертую дверь, или просто заблудившись в этом параллельном измерении и не выйдя никогда в свой мир. Подумать только, теперь он мог вот так запросто переговариваться с Хосоком, зависая на ровном месте привычно и совсем не чувствуя себя напуганным или виноватым во всех грехах. Оказалось, не так уж страшно говорить с Хосоком после всего, пускай и не об их старой проблеме. Оказалось почти успокаивающе чувствовать, как добрый парень Хосок невольно поглаживал его по лежащей на витрине ладони, как в старые времена. Если эта его привычка не пропала, Хёнвон позволил себе всего секунду присвоить её себе. Постарался сохранить этот задумчивый и ушедший куда-то в астрал взгляд, чтобы собственнически всего на секунду почувствовать, как чужие пальцы мягко огладили тыльную сторону ладони, дошли до кончиков пальцев, приподнимая их и сжимая легко в ласковой тёплой руке. Такой простой жест, для кого-то — сам собой разумеющийся, естественный, для Хёнвона — заново для себя открытый, завораживающий по ощущениям. Стоящий того, чтобы им упиваться. И он едва не подавился вдохом, но в итоге всё же неловко закашлялся. Потому что дверь в магазин открылась перед новыми посетителями, а Хосок тут же выпустил его пальцы, отворачиваясь и наверняка приветственно кивая гостям. Хёнвон же свою согретую ладонь прижал на секунду к груди. Мало, но слишком хорошо.

Посетителями же в очередной раз стали сразу двое. Судя по тому, как приветственно замахал им Хосок — дело было привычное, и Хёнвон позволил себе совсем расслабиться, выслушивая от компаньона торопливое объяснение через витрину.

— Это Минхёк, он учитель в мужской школе по соседству. Без понятия, чему он там обучает свой класс на самом деле, но кажется, что растит из них безнадёжных мечтателей.

Хосок по-доброму рассмеялся. Ему всегда нравились люди, которые умели стремиться к большему, от них он сам расцветал, как сейчас. Хосок засуетился, пожал чужую протянутую руку, заводя о чём-то разговор с учителем и его учеником, судя по форме. Он успел притащить ту самую карту звёздного неба, которую Хёнвон приметил почти в самом начале работы в магазине, и торжественно вручить её учителю в руки.

— Да-да, что надо! А то наш Сунён успел устроить театральную постановку под названием «бросаю танцы и открываю астрономический кружок», а королевской драмы мне и от Сынгвана хватает каждый день.

Пока старший громко жаловался Хосоку, его ученик дул щёки и ногой притопывал недовольно, в итоге и вовсе ткнув учителя в бок обиженно.

— Зато Вы говорите, что я среди этих оболтусов самый милашка и звезды с неба хватаю.

— Эй! Перестанешь доставать меня — будешь вообще главным милашкой на весь мир. Пойди присмотри себе что-то, зря что ли за компанию пришёл?

И Хёнвон ожидал, что школьник потеряется где-то между стеллажей тут же, как ветром сдует, потому он спокойно стянул очки, чтобы протереть стекло украдкой о рубашку от какой-то мелкой пылинки. Да настолько отвлёкся и перестал следить за атмосферой, что ему вдруг ткнули пальцем в нос чуть сбоку, прямо в едва заметную родинку. Хёнвон чуть не отшатнулся, вскрикнул, стукнувшись локтем о витрину, тут же возвращая очки обратно и удивлённо глядя на удобно опирающегося локтями на стекло подростка. Тот подбородок подпёр своей ладонью и губы растянул в больно хитрой улыбочке.

— А нам учитель как-то прочитал лекцию о том, что родинки у людей на лице, потому что на них кто-то ну очень долго любовался. Это он хотел так подбодрить Джису, но не важно.

Школьник деловито отмахнулся от собственного рассказа о школе, чтобы пристально взглянуть ещё раз на Хёнвона, хитро сощуриться и певуче протянуть:

— У Вас тоже одна здесь есть, кто же это смотрит не отрываясь, интересно, — он с весёлым и самодовольным фырканьем отпрянул от витрины, будто Хёнвон мог его стукнуть бумажным веером с нижней витрины, например. Но Хёнвон был занят тем, чтобы не в голос рассмеяться, уткнувшись лбом в витрину. С каких пор его так просто было вывести на эмоции? Должно быть, потому что лишком много их невыпущенных скопилось внутри, а теперь глупое и неловкое вызывало в нем желание и самому побыть глупым и неловким, закрывая рот ладонью, чтобы не слишком сильно шуметь, но все равно обращая на себя внимание должно быть всего магазина. Когда он вскинул голову, и смеясь, и кашляя попеременно, на него неотрывно смотрел по крайне мере Хосок, вроде бы слушающий своего посетителя и даже выдерживающий его лёгкие удары от него в плечо. Хёнвон замахал руками, чтобы на него не обращали внимания, показывая, что эта истерика скоро пройдёт, но Хосок всё не отворачивался и смотрел. Не обернувшись даже на снова открывшуюся дверь, которую прекрасно было видно с места Хёнвона. Не обернувшись даже на привычный звон колокольчика и громкое хриплое приветствие явно не впервые приходящего сюда человека. От вида которого у Хёнвона ноги подогнулись и кашля стало гораздо больше, чем смеха, особенно под чужое громогласное и вопросительное:

— Дорогой?!

Хёнвон точно знал, сколько не слышал этого шутливого раньше обращения, которое заменило им обоим имена и никогда не беспокоило Хосока, например.

— Дорогой, это ты?!

Хёнвон опешив и не закрыв толком рот от неожиданности, так и стоял столбом, пока к нему летели на всех парах. Летели, оттолкнув подскочившего было в попытке остановить этот таран Хосока. Летели, возмущённо крича что-то и матерясь во весь голос, так что учителю Минхёку пора было отлавливать своего ученика и покупать ему волшебные наушники, стирающие из памяти плохие слова, если такие были в магазине, конечно.

— Дорогой, мать твою, а ну отвечай!

Хёнвона схватили за воротник рубашки, потянув к себе через витрину до треска ткани. Силы и дикости этому человеку всегда было не занимать.

— Доро… Чжухон, пусти, я объясню.

Ему едва не зарычали в лицо, всё ещё держа крепко и встряхивая за воротник агрессивно.

— Объяснишь мне? Сразу объяснишь, почему мы чертовы годы тебя искали по всем больницам, по городу рыскали как собаки, а спустя три, дорогой, три года я нашёл тебя на работе у Хосока, серьёзно?!

Хёнвон был готов, что его схватят уже за волосы и приложат лицом прямо в витрину за все нервы, которые он потрепал не только Хосоку, но и бывшим друзьям, которых оставил вместе с ним. Потому что заслужил. Потому что слишком много думал только о себе. Он только зажмурился, готовясь принять сейчас заслуженное наказание за всё, а после попробовать помириться и правда объяснить Чжухону, что боялся и не был уверен, имеет ли право вернуться в их жизни таким пустым и никчёмным. Он приготовился, но его воротник мягко освободили из чужой хватки, мягким и совсем не похожим на Хосока учительским тоном замечая:

— Нехорошо драться, даже если это твой дорогой.

Хёнвон распахнул глаза и успел увидеть, как Минхёк ободрительно похлопал Чжухона по плечу, а тот снова сорвался с места, оббегая витрину, но вместо замаха и короткого удара по лицу хватая Хёнвона в охапку и едва не роняя его и себя на пол.

— Идиот, ты совсем не думал, как мы все переживали?! Да я не только больницы обзвонить успел.

— Прости, дорогой.

Чжухон стискивал его крепко, позабыто дулся и тяжело дышал ему куда-то в плечо и для острастки шлёпал ладонью по спине до сдавленного вскрика.

— Ничего не прощу!

— Чжухон, я…

— А я не слушаю пропадающих идиотов!

— Дорогой, я тоже скучал.

Чжухон больше не бил его, но и не отстранялся. Возможно, потому что хотел переломать Хёнвону кости своим долгим объятием. Или потому что на них смотрели во всех глаза заинтересованный сценой учитель, его любопытный ученик и тайком потирающий глаза Хосок, который сам не успел подготовить Хёнвона к возможному приходу старого друга. А рубашка у Хёнвона на плече немного взмокла, и как перед столькими зрителями можно было отстраниться? Поэтому он только сам немного расслабился, хватаясь за спину Чжухона наконец в ответ. Прикрывая взволнованно глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться ни на чьи взгляды и шепча извинения снова.

— Прости. Я не мог вернуться раньше.

— Скажи ещё, что по друзьям скучал больше, чем по тому ушастому предателю. Тебя нашёл, а мне ничего не сказал.

Хёнвон тихо выдохнул, носом утыкаясь в чужой висок.

— Дорогой, я не могу такого сказать, ты знаешь. И он… не нашёл. Мы случайно здесь встретились.

Чжухон ворчал ещё что-то несогласное, но Хёнвона и грела, и расстраивала мысль, как много неудобства и переживаний он доставил своим прошлым друзьям. И это была та из вернувшихся эмоций, без которой не обойтись. Без чувства вины и облегчения всё же от встречи. От совсем маленькой надежды, что его смогут когда-то принять обратно, и можно будет веки вечные ждать на этом месте в магазине не только Хосока с его исполнившимся почти желанием, но и по крайней мере Чжухона. Ситуация этому не способствовала, но он погладил чужую спину и воровато коротко улыбнулся. Потому что слова друга звучали так, будто Хосок искал его до сих пор. Искал, хотя Хёнвона практически не было в нормальном мире несколько лет. Такая небылица. Только Хосок всё ещё внимательно посматривал на них двоих, то улыбаясь неловко и как-то умилённо, то шёпотом переговариваясь с посетителем. До Хёнвона их разговор долетал отрывками под бухтение Чжухона куда-то в плечо.

— И тебе для учеников, и этим двоим бы тот магический чай… Минхёк, тебе найти зелёный с жасмином или с ромашкой?

— Не люблю с ромашкой, на вкус как мята.

Они шептались почти заговорщицки, но Хёнвон был готов выпить какой угодно отвар в этом магазине, лишь бы из-за него перестали грустить окружающие. Но Чжухон никогда не мог дуться на него вечно, а потому отстранился первым, хватаясь за чужие плечи и глядя прямо.

— Дорогой, только посмей нас снова оставить. Я тебя отовсюду найду, обещаю.

— Не оставлю, я всегда буду здесь, — честно пообещал он. Честно, потому что верил в это всем собой. А Чжухон, кажется, наконец поверил ему, пусть и хмыкнув недовольно напоследок, бросая между делом.

— Хосок тоже так постоянно говорит, — и на недоуменный взгляд Хёнвона только неторопливо поправил его натерпевшийся воротник, почти мстительно выдерживая нервную паузу. Это было маленькое отмщение за его переживания, но Хёнвон был готов выдержать ещё много таких раз. — Говорит на вопросы, почему он всё ещё снимает вашу с ним старую квартиру. Твоих вещей в ней до сих пор навалом, дорогой.

Чжухон оставил его, чтобы пойти настучать по голову уже Хосоку, а заодно перекинуться парой слов и стаканов с волшебным отваром с тем самым учителем, который так быстро и уверенно излечил его от приступа праведного гнева. Это выглядело не как разговор магического продавца и посетителей, а почти как встреча старых друзей, и только Хёнвона для полного комплекта не хватало. Но он был занят, глядя растерянно во все глаза на затылок Хосока. Занятого своими делами Хосока. Деловитого Хосока. Смеющегося над заплаканными глазами друга Хосока, хотя у самого они наверняка были не лучше. Хосока, который действительно мог окликнуть Хёнвона из окна два с половиной года назад. Хосока, который правда мог ждать его дома. Хосока, в которого в эту самую секунду Хёнвон упал с головой заново, не в силах притормозить себя или остановиться.

— Я так и знал, — мелодично протянул неподалеку выглядывающий из-за стеллажа ученик, тут же скрываясь в глубине магазина. А Хёнвон не мог даже поспорить. Потому что это он здесь не мог налюбоваться и насмотреться, должно быть теперь уже никогда.

***

В его последней съёмной квартире вообще-то не было ни одного зеркала. Для того, чтобы выглядеть относительно пристойно, Хёнвону было достаточно взглянуть на себя в отражении в лифте, да пусть даже в витринном стекле на работе. Бока кастрюль на полках тоже ему не лгали — или очки сонно перекошенные в них можно было угадать, или отваливающуюся от рубашки именную табличку. Теперь же хотелось удостовериться заранее. Проверить, достаточно ли он хорош в последнее время. Взглянуть, не безумно небрежно ли закрывают лицо слишком отросшие волосы. Узнать, не выдаёт ли его слишком горящий и жадный взгляд. Хёнвон абсолютно забыл, каким нервным и требовательным становился к себе, когда отчаянно интересовался другим человеком. Пусть даже если одним и тем же спустя долгое время.

Они с Хосоком раньше были довольно схожи. Хотели казаться лучше, становиться лучше, хотя бы на вид и друг для друга. Потом Хёнвону на себя стало как-то всё равно, но после вчерашних слов найденного заново друга — будто переклинило обратно. Если была вероятность, что Хосок искал его и ждал его обратно, Хёнвон не хотел бы оказаться недостаточно хорош хотя бы для самого себя. Хотя прихорашиваться и выставлять себя в лучшем свете было так поздно. Он провёл в магазине до этого момента то ли пять дней, то ли пять недель, время ощущалось здесь семимильными шагами. Хосок уже успел в любом случае насмотреться на него и наслушаться, сделать свои выводы. А Хёнвон успел измениться. Измениться почти во всём, что его угнетало в последние годы.

Нелюбимая и скучная работа ушла с глаз долой. Унылый образ жизни не выдерживал такого ритма и сменился на нескончаемый поток суеты. Окружение с терпимого с трудом сменилось почти на прежнее, которое однако можно было изучать, как заново, притираясь и интересуясь другими людьми понемногу. Казалось, что у Хёнвона на это было всё время мира, ведь торопиться практически некуда. Он один был заперт здесь, его окружающий мир сузился до пустующих улиц вокруг здания, и стоило бы вечером выбраться куда-то снаружи, совершенно точно зная, что его не потревожит никто. Вдохнуть свежего воздуха без боязни, что случайно натолкнется на осколки прошлой жизни. Или он втайне этого и желал иногда, когда был не совсем уставшим, а больше одиноким? Сейчас Хёнвон себя таким не чувствовал.

Не чувствовал, натягивая очки, которые пора было заново сменить на линзы в соседнем магазинчике, чтобы не прятаться от мира за дополнительные шоры. Или разглаживая белую рубашку, которая ложилась на плечи с шорохом, к которому он давно не прислушивался, теперь же со вкусом отмечая детали. Или оставляя расстёгнутой верхнюю пуговицу и ощущая себя одновременно слабым от долгого безвременья, но нужным в чем-то. Кому-то.

Когда он раскрыл дверь из своей квартиры в магазин, он не был измученным и готовым уныло досидеть до конца рабочего дня на месте ровно и спокойно. Он приветственно кивнул Юнги, как раз передававшему отцу маленькой девочки плюшевого морского котика. Потом обошёл Хосока, горячо обещавшего на прощание уже своему маленькому посетителю, что тот обязательно станет космонавтом. Обошёл, мягко скользнув ладонью по чужому плечу, а Хосок улыбнулся ребёнку отчего-то шире и солнечней, тот же с довольной миной взял за руку стоявшую рядом девушку.

— Сестрёнка Ынджи, у меня теперь точно всё сбудется.

— Конечно, это же волшебный магазин. Может, отметим это ещё и волшебным мороженым?

За такими посетителями и наблюдать было спокойно и приятно, и Хёнвон отчего-то почувствовал гордость за все дела, которые они совершили или могли совершить здесь. А потом почувствовал и как к плечам его самого прикасаются чужие руки, мягко разминая без спроса.

— Не будь таким напряжённым, пожалуйста. Иначе я сегодня не соберусь с силами предложить.

— Что предложить? — Хёнвон говорил нарочно тихо и вкрадчиво, будто в опустевшем магазине Юнги мог от любопытства подслушивать их совершенно невинные разговоры. Будто ему было настолько скучно без своего постоянного посетителя.

— Сделать перерыв и пройтись вдвоём.

Хёнвон на секунду едва не переспросил, а не против ли такой отлучки Сонгю. Не будет ли глупо ему самому сбегать сразу после начала рабочего дня. Но он смотрел на немного робкого, но горящего хитрым взглядом Хосока, смотрел на его чуть приподнятые уголки губ, смотрел на протянутую к нему руку. Недолго. Мысленно посылая всё к черту и хватаясь за Хосока, как за свою соломинку к ребячеству и спонтанным глупостям, а вслух крича раздосадованному Юнги, что они скоро вернутся. Наверное, скоро.

Должно быть, так же отважно и безрассудно они вдвоём убегали с уроков в старшей школе. Должно быть, с таким же восторгом ускользали с общих вечерних встреч своей компании, когда стали старше. Оставляя деньги за двоих под чьей-то чашкой, а потом не отвечая на звонки и возмущённые сообщения в чате до тех пор, пока они не сменялись пожеланиями вроде «приятно провести время вдвоём, предатели» от их младшенького Чангюна. После этого они просто обязаны были провести время вместе идеально.

Сейчас вдогонку им только Юнги что-то недовольно бурчал за дверью, но для Хёнвона это звучало почти как самые светлые пожелания. Потому что они некоторое время держались за руки, как последние заговорщики, в этих почти пустых коридорах знакомого до боли здания. Хосок, должно быть, просто забыл выпустить его ладонь потом, а Хёнвон свою не отдёрнул от неловкости, которую не испытывал так же давно, как и все остальные чувства. Они слонялись по округе бесполезно и бесцельно некоторое время, Хёнвона проснувшееся любопытство тянуло дальше и дальше, заглядывать в витрины магазинов, в которых он всё ещё видел людей, с довольством отмечая, что в моменты одиночества мог бы и здесь найти себе компанию среди тех, кто по-доброму верит в исполнение желаний.

Но сейчас побыть одному ему не позволили бы. Хосок рассказывал мягко и торопливо, что вчера вечером Чжухон потащил его к остальным, чтобы рассказать дивную историю об одном маленьком лжеце, который наконец нашёл Хёнвона, но никому не сказал. Потом ему пришлось половину вечера нашёптывать дующемуся Чангюну, чего и как можно пожелать, чтобы добраться до потерянного друга, и почему не стоит накидываться на него с кулаками.

— И, поверь, уж остальные точно повадятся к нам в магазин посмотреть на такое чудо света, — Хосок посмеивался, а Хёнвон только картинно фыркнул.

— Такими темпами я стану самым популярным из нас троих, с такими-то толпами недовольных поклонников.

— Не недовольных. Но слишком обиженных, чтобы сразу порадоваться.

И Хёнвон понимал и принимал это. Он сам натворил дел, потому сейчас мог только удивляться, почему остальные так быстро оттаивали к нему, а не желали придушить в первую очередь или высказать всё своё накопившееся. Должно быть, в этом не обошлось без Хосока. Хосока, который видел его истерику при первой встрече своими глазами. Хосока, который даже сейчас, без чужих нападок и взглядов держал его и берёг, не давая влететь по невнимательности в кадку с каким-нибудь растением. Который единственный знал, что между ними было плохого раньше, пусть теперь оно и казалось далёкими мелочами, с которыми можно было справиться вместе.

— Хёнвон… я очень давно хочу узнать это, поэтому спрошу. Почему ты не вернулся, чтобы поговорить со мной? Мы… мы этого заслуживали, не так ли?

И однажды он обязан был это услышать. Вряд ли в закутке где-то у пожарной лестницы, где и в обычном мире прохожих было не встретить, а в опустевшем они точно были совсем одни. Лучше бы затеять этот разговор за витриной магазина, в уютных тёплых стенах, сидя около той самой подставки для зонтиков и вешалки, которая почему-то создавала для Хёнвона чувство безопасности. Здесь же он был весь, как на ладони. Снова ломким и неуверенным, что слова не будут звучать глупо, потому он медлил. Медлил, даже чувствуя, как пальцы Хосока выпускают его ладонь из хватки, но только чтобы мягко её размять и погладить успокаивающе. Слишком добрый малый Хосок заслуживал всех объяснений мира, и Хёнвон дал их ему.

Начиная сначала, начиная со своего возмущённого побега, с чувства потерянности, с ощущения самого себя как пустого и неподходящего. С боязни испортить собой чужую жизнь, с непонимания, как успел уже покорёжить свою, с запутанности в самом себе и бесконечной паники, что своим появлением сделает только хуже. С его тоски, с его злости на себя и на мир, с его неприятия и желание скулить потерянным щенком под дверью их квартиры, где Хосока могло уже не быть. С накатившей усталости, с подавившей всё апатии, с собственной бесчувственности, которая видимо копилась в нём с самого начала и совсем, совсем не была нужна ни Хёнвону, ни Хосоку. До изоляции от всего мира в попытке успокоиться и разобраться в себе, понять, кто он на самом деле, каким будет и каким хочет быть. До хронического нежелания кого-то видеть, самого себя видеть. До влачения тоскливой рутины. До чертовой двери прямо посреди улицы, которая ярким пятном маячила перед его глазами месяцами, прежде чем он по такой глупости прошёл сквозь неё. До усталости до такой степени, что даже параллельный мир с его чудесами и пропавшими людьми мало взволновал его и заставил принять себя как данность почти сразу. И дальше, дальше, к возвращающимся понемногу планам. К оживающим эмоциям. К накатывающим воспоминаниям. К вопросу, не заколдовали ли его заново хозяин магазина и его помощник, чтобы всё обрушилось на него заново, сметая любые барьеры и переживания.

Хёнвон, наконец выдохшись и вконец закашлявшись, почти упал на чужое плечо в поисках опоры. Хосок перед ним не дрогнул. И если он искал Хёнвона только для того, чтобы узнать это, узнать причину его пропажи, то он получил всё желаемое. Всё, что Хёнвон мог ему дать.

— Должно быть, в тебе эта магия тоже всегда была, — тихо выдохнул Хёнвон, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы неуверенно подрагивают в его руке. Чувствуя и возможно напоследок сжимая их крепче. — Кажется, тогда ты правда заколдовал меня своими словами. А теперь нашёл меня заново, и заклятие пропало. Так я себя чувствую сейчас — расколдованным.

Он поднял голову, понемногу отстраняясь и позволяя сжавшему губы Хосоку самому решать. Достаточно ли ему этих слов. Нужен ли ему потерянный и заново найденный Хёнвон таким. Хосок поймал его ускользающие пальцы за самые кончики.

— Почему ты всегда такой, что у меня нет шансов? — он тряхнул головой, старясь спрятать свою чувствительность, хороший понимающий парень Хосок. Это у Хёнвона с ним не было ни шанса удержаться и начать жить с чистого листа где-то без него.

— Ты заставил моё желание почти осуществиться, прямо сейчас, — улыбнулся ему Хосок, выглядя правда посветлевшим. Выглядя разобравшимся. Выглядя как тот, кто был готов простить Хёнвона за всё. А потом он всё же не выдержал прямо взгляда, отворачиваясь неловко и почему-то краснея кончиками ушей. — Почему я не додумался сразу расколдовать поцелуем?

И Хёнвон ответил бы. Хёнвон позволил бы. Но неподалёку от них пробежал тот недавний посетитель, просивший охладить к нему лучшего друга, и оба вздрогнули, взволнованно отшатываясь, пусть и не выпустив друг друга окончательно. Продолжать сейчас было бы слишком неуместно, но Хёнвон дал себе слово, что этим же вечером после закрытия не удалится сразу к себе за дверь, а по крайней мере проводит Хосока до входа.

А сейчас им стоило бы узнать, что успело произойти в магазине, поэтому они, не сговариваясь, бегом бросились обратно. Чтобы найти вконец замотанного Юнги, который на витрину прилёг картинно, пока его заботливо обмахивал каким-то веером Чимин. Веер явно был из магических предметов, но никто бы постоянному посетителю Юнги и слова не сказал за такое расточительство. Особенно Хёнвон, прекрасно понимавший, почему Чимина пускают сюда так часто, и какие планы на него имеет не только Юнги, но и хозяева. Но этим двоим было не до далёких планов сейчас.

Юнги поднял голову, почти драматично выдыхая на звук колокольчика. То ли с облегчением, что помогать никому пока не нужно, то ли специально наигранно к приходу именно своих компаньонов.

— Вообще-то я здесь ответственен за тех, кто не верит в себя, — проворчал он тоскливо и нарочито устало. — А этот парень? Да увереннее всех! Сначала ему подавай отворот, а как только его друг подостыл, прибежал обратно с дикими глазами и просьбой, вернуть всё как было.

Явно присутствовавший при этом появлении Чимин только расстроено и согласно закивал, тихо мяукая своё:

— Его друг стал на кого-то другого засматриваться. Такой малости хватило, чтобы понять, жалко его.

— Может и жалко, но ты же слышал, что ему сказал Сонгю? Что никто чужие чувства до конца не менял, а чтобы заново поджечь — ему самому придётся постараться, как следует.

— И что можно даже поработать на Сонгю за это, — Чимин головой тряхнул, веер наконец складывая и ставя обратно на законное место на полке. — Но я согласен, прежде чем желать что-то, нужно подумать головой. На загадывающего ведь это повлияет в первую очередь.

Чимин взглянул на Юнги почти хитро. Будто ему мысленно уже давно нашептали, за какое желание Юнги трудится в этот магазине и как сильно заблуждается в этом. Что Юнги сам был неуверенным в себе сверх меры в этой своей маленькой мечте.

И если Хёнвон мог выбрать, в чем он сам помогал лучше всего, он выбрал бы переживания в чувствах, поэтому прямо сейчас он завернул за их витрину, почти встряхивая Юнги за шкирку и выдворяя с рабочего места прочь. Прямо к удивлённо хлопающему глазами Чимину, поспешно на ухо ему обещая:

— А ты попробуй спросить сам у своего желания. Правда ли он недостижимая мечта, Юнги?

Хосок, кажется, его порыв поймал на лету, на одной волне со своим компаньоном отправляя прочь и Чимина, на прощание желая им поскорее наладить личную жизнь. И после такого недовольный, как дикий кот и мелкое торнадо, Юнги попытался ворваться в магазин обратно, но перед ним двое захлопнули дверь. Но стучать и ломиться в магазин никто так и не стал, послушавшись совета наверняка.

А прислонившийся к двери раззадоренный шалостью Хёнвон обернулся к Хосоку. Так, что едва не столкнулся с ним нос к носу. И вместо зеркала поймал на секунду своё отражение во взгляде Хосока. Он едва ли успел бы рассмотреть в нем что-то на самом деле, но каким-то шестым чувством заметил в себе многое. Многое новое за последние годы и даже последние дни. Чистые эмоции и переживания лично для себя. Расслабленные и не усталые черты лица. Мягкую и широкую улыбку, адресованную Хосоку без терзаний и лишних сомнений. Внутри него кипело огромное и тёплое. Внутри него как сердце стало больше. Внутри его заполняло так много эмоций, что с ними было страшно не справиться, но от них он чувствовал себя свободным и наконец живым. Тем, кто сможет спокойно дышать и проявлять эмоции. Тем, кому он сам хотел дать шанс жить дальше счастливо.

И он дал этот шанс себе.

Дал шанс не сомневаться и не винить себя за то, что они смогут провести ещё много дней вот так – рука об руку, ловя периодически смешинки от Хосока. Дал шанс поверить, что с этого мгновения его мир снова станет именно таким светлым, несмотря на все трудности. Дал шанс услышать себе нежность в чужом голосе, когда Хосок осторожно позвал его:

— Хёнвон.

Он дал себе шанс подумать, что его желание правда осуществилось, и вместе с родным голосом услышал в голове немного трагичный, немного уставший вздох и голос Сонгю, который оборвал что-то внутри.

— Твоё желание исполнено и дверь открыта, Хёнвон.

Он и сам почувствовал это. Почувствовал, что где-то вдалеке открылся его портал в прежнюю жизнь, что не было никакого барьера между ним и старым заполненным людьми городом. Людьми, которые были ему вовсе не нужны, в отличие от одного растерянного рядом. Всё вернулось на свои места, и Хёнвон физически чувствовал, как его тянет наружу, тянет на вовсе не своё место. Всё вернулось на свои места, и у него совсем не было времени раздумывать и спрашивать, возможно ли сразу пожелать от всей души и попроситься обратно. Попросить оставить это место для него. Попросить выбрать другое желание сейчас же. Сонгю в ответ молчал, а самого Хёнвона ноги понесли к углу с растворившейся, будто и не было, двери в его бывшую квартиру. К самому безопасному ещё сегодня месту, углу с вешалкой, на которой до сих пор оставалось нетронутым с первого дня его пальто. Накидывать его на плечи было непривычно и странно. Уходить из магазина не затем, чтобы после короткой прогулки вернуться — странно.

И только одно в этой нежданной ситуации Хёнвон точно сделал правильно. Честно и искренне. С короткой благодарностью за то, что здешней магией его не выбросило за пределы магазина сразу, Хёнвон огладил ладонью привычную уже витрину, повёл рукой по деревянным стеллажам, будто притормаживая так свои шаги к выходу. Но он остановился прямо перед Хосоком, как перед самой важной, конечной точкой своего пути. Хосок был немного испуганным, безумно доверчивым и бесконечно родным. И даже если путешествие обратно через эту чёртову дверь сотрёт ему всю память, Хёнвон не мог бы потерять это мгновение. Когда он стянул очки, пряча их в карман. Когда он наклонился немного, обхватывая чужое лицо ладонями и коротко и мягко целуя Хосока в губы. Касаясь со всем своим несдержанным чувством сейчас и шепча ему позабыто ласково.

— Теперь ты точно меня расколдовал, Хосоки. Спасибо за то, что ты у меня есть.

Уголки чужих губ дрогнули так магически, что Хёнвон потянулся к ним снова, но не смог. Взгляд зацепился за красную нить на собственном мизинце, не пропавшую до сих пор, в надежде, что она напомнит ему, она не даст ему позабыть ни секунды из этих дней. У него перед глазами уже поплыло, под ногами будто опора пропала, и далеко за спиной остался знакомый вход в магазин, а прямо впереди его ждала нежеланная больше кроличья нора до дома.

***

Дверь была всё такой же. Не к месту посреди улицы, оплетённой ещё сильнее будто не боящимися холода растениями. Дверь была слишком не запертой, чтобы остался хоть один шанс сейчас же вернуться обратно, противясь решению хозяина магазина. Хёнвон чувствовал в себе силы пойти против всего. Чувствовал шанс вовсе не очутиться посреди улицы по пути на работу в привычной толпе и панике, с ощущением, будто он заново потерял что-то важное, но хотя бы не чувствовал себя плохо больше. Он на секунду живо представил себе это. Свои перепуганные глаза, не прикрытые очками сейчас, которые он закроет вдруг успокоенно, стоя посередине оживлённой улицы. Где не будет никакой двери, но у Хёнвона будет бесконечная уверенность в собственном будущем. Где он развернётся прочь от пути на работу, где он побежит со всех ног не к себе в пустую съёмную квартиру, а к их с Хосоком дому, где он может прождать сколько угодно долго, но обязательно дождётся.

Хёнвон повернул ручку и толкнул дверь, почти вываливаясь наружу, спотыкаясь о низкий порог и влетая в кого-то с шипением дикого кота. Кого-то, кто подхватил его и сжал в руках крепко, и не думая даже выпускать. Кого-то в мягкой толстовке поверх форменной рубашки и с сорванным от бега дыханием.

— Думал, упущу тебя снова! Снова, когда моё желание почти исполнилось, Хёнвон! Но нитка и правда путеводная. Наконец! Я наконец знал, где тебя искать!

Хосок звучал так нетерпеливо, Хосок звучал так эмоционально, и всё ещё держал едва не свалившегося Хёнвона изо всех сил. Будто он мог раствориться, если на секунду его снова выпустить. Но у Хёнвона не было и мысли вырываться сейчас, не было и желания обращать внимание на бродящих рядом и обходящих их стороной посторонних. Для Хёнвона ничто больше не имело значения.

— Так твоим желанием было найти меня здесь… и не потерять?

Он точно знал, что на тонком запястье Хосока тоже краснела связавшая их нить. Он прекрасно знал, что чужие щеки и уголки глаз покраснели вовсе не из-за долгого бега и лёгкого осеннего мороза на улице. Он просто знал, что был готов прямо сейчас снова поцеловать Хосока только за то, что тот проделал к нему путь длиной в три года, не потерявшись, и не сдавшись, и почти отчаянно кивнув в ответ сейчас. Но сперва у обоих в голове зазвучал осторожный голос Сонгю.

— Я понимаю, что не вовремя сейчас, но… Мне нужно напомнить, что рабочих рук у нас ужасно мало, и что вы всегда можете просто пожелать увидеть магазин, чтобы продолжить в нём работать.

Сонгю ещё ворчал что-то о слишком быстро исполнившихся мечтах, о том, какая большая заслуга у него была в поисках Хёнвона, о совсем отбившихся от рук работничках, которые полным составом сбежали сегодня, пока виновато не затих.

Но Хёнвон смотрел прямо и немного хитро, смотрел только на Хосока. Понимая, ради чего он дал себе шанс жить дальше. Понимая, что сегодня им точно понадобится отгул на работе, возможно, даже на пару дней. Понимая, что прохожие наверняка не видели его чёртовой цветной деревянной двери посреди улицы, которая отвлекла бы от них двоих внимание, не видели этой дороги в другой мир, где могли исполниться любые желания. Но его не волновали такие мелочи, не сейчас.

Сейчас он разрешил себе притянуть Хосока за затылок ближе, целуя совсем не коротко, и позволяя укрыться полами своего пальто. Сейчас, он нашёл себя, а всему остальному миру просто стоило пройти мимо.


End file.
